Claridad
by xXx.SeTSuNa kYouRa.xXx
Summary: sentimientos por reconocer, la deseo pero es lo unico claro en mi mente ::NEJIxTEN::
1. confusion

Poco a Poco despertaba, se movía despacio, sin un solo ruido, sabia que la despertaría al menor sonido y eso era lo último que quería, con la destreza que lo caracterizaba dejo la cama y sobre ella en placido sueño a la mujer que mas deseaba y que tanto esfuerzo había costado reconocerlo. Ella significaba tanto para el que haberse entregado era suficiente para que le perteneciese, una noche para el había sido suficiente.

Con estos pensamientos se metió al baño y lavo todo resto de su aroma que en el se encontrase mientras recordaba cada suspiro derrochado esa noche y todo lo que antes sucedió, como en tan poco tiempo habían desnudado todos sus sentimientos…

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Una mañana como cualquier otra, esa mansión me volvía loco, sabia que pronto saldría de aquí, casi acababa el arreglo de mi nuevo departamento y ya con ansia esperaba poder irme,este se encontraba aun en los territorion de mi clan pero no por ello no me sentiria mas libre de hacer que si continuara en la mansion quepertenece a mi tio, aun recuerdo la expresión de este ante la noticia y ni quien olvide la de mi prima, quisieron convencerme de no hacerlo, pero era lo que yo realmente necesitaba, alejarme de esta familia y sus reglas

-_Niisan el desayuno se ha servido ya puedes bajar, en cuanto estés listo_-esa era mi prima su voz y la amabilidad que esta despide es inconfundible, me alegra que la relación con ella halla mejorado- es una chica dulce bastante agradable

_-b__ajo en seguida, muchas gracias hinata-sama_

Y como lo asegure tan pronto cambie mi ropa de dormir por mi traje de entrenamiento, baje desayune sin una palabra y salí de la mansión con Hinata-sama, cada uno a donde le era correspondiente entrenar

Antes de separarnos mi prima me pidió que le recordara a Tenten de la reunión que tendría con sus amigas esta noche en la mansión

la sola idea de estar en la misma casa en plena noche, asegurarla tan cerca y no poder aprisionarla en mis brazos, me volvía loco, no se que me pasaba hace ya tiempo que no la puedo ver de la misma manera, ella ha cambiado ya no es la niña que entrenaba conmigo hace 6 años, ha…crecido… si es que esa es la palabra correcta ahora es su cuerpo, su escencia la que me acompaña en ensoñasiones pasajeras en que es solo mía ni yo se porque la veo así solo se que me gusta, la deseo y me encantaría hacer realidad una de esas tantas fantasías que roban la tranquilidad de mis noches. Así caminaba, perdido en mis anhelos cuando la voz de mi deseo me despertó.

_-Neji, al fin llegas-_ decía mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa que tantas veces dibujo en mi mente y me pierdo horas soñándola

-_No es tan tarde, anda vamos a entrenar- _siempre he de ser tan sensible ¿no creen? mis deseos se van con mi razón y con mi orgullo, ella no debe darse cuenta de mi ansia de tenerla

-_pues como digas, es lo único en que piensas_- me decía algo frustrada por mi actitud.

ese no fue un entrenamiento como cualquiera, hasta yo di cuenta de mis fallas, no la tocaba no la lastimaba, temía incluso acercármele miedo a dejarme llevar por su cercanía pero esto había tenido sus consecuencias, nunca había conectado mas golpes lucia en su rostro una sonrisa al dar cuenta de la ventaja o al menos eso hacia pensar, supe que me estaba evidenciando, mi orgullo gano la ataque con gran fuerza, la vencí como ya era natural, aun insistió un rato hasta que cayo, ya rendida debido al cansancio, se recostó en el suelo sobre el pasto, se veía tan bien, su ropa estaba rasgada dejando poco menos de lo necesario a la imaginación, de su peinado, ya a movimientos de desbaratarse, caían varios mechones, que rebeldes a sus manos seguían posándose en su rostro y otros acomodándose a placer sobre la hierba, dándole un toque salvaje y provocativo, ya no podía se veía frágil pero deseable tenia los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de mi ensimismamiento, me acercaba con pasos pequeños, sintiéndome tan cerca…

_-hey!!! Chicos es hora de irnos_- Y abrió lo ojos, me vio tan cerca, su sonrojo me daba la razón, dio cuenta de mi mirada, toda apreciándola a cada detalle, de inmediato se puso de pie, había sido su culpa lo iba a matar

_-gracias Lee ahí vamos, ¿Por qué no se adelantan tu y Gai? que neji y yo partiremos enseguida_-agradecía mientras despedía con una sonrisa a ese tonto, es mi amigo y lo se, pero no pudo llegar en momento mas inoportuno

-_pues ya lo escuchaste neji_-su voz me sacaba otra vez de ese mundo maravilloso en el que torturaba a Lee vengando cada segundo de vergüenza que ahora debo a el-_ es mejor irnos_- ella se iba y…la reunión por poco lo olvido!!

-_ tenten!!-_ grite para evitar que se alejara mas, mientras la idea de una noche en la misma casa volvía fugaz a mi mente mientras veía como regresaba hacia mi

-¿_Qué sucede?_-otra vez esta cercanía debo controlarme

-_Hinata-sama me pidió te recordara de la reunión de esta noche en la mansión_-

-_cierto casi lo olvido!!, muchas gracias neji-_ esa sonrisa ese rostro es tan..((No!! ni lo pienses)).. Me abofeteaba mentalmente en que pensaba si ella es solo mi compañera-

-_no te preocupes, Hinata-sama lo pidió- _y una vez mas era mas mi orguloo el que hablaba mas solia ser asi

_-bueno pues aun así te lo agradezco, será mejor darme prisa, para poder arreglarme y preparar mis cosas_

Preparar.. Sus.. Cosas eso no me sonaba para nada bien -_¿Qué cosas?-_

-_Hinata nos pidió que nos quedáramos por esta noche en la mansión_

* * *

wooo!! mi primer fic, mi primer cap, se que no es lo mejor del mundo pero enserio espero que alguien lo llegue a leer y dejen sus comentarios que se que es lo que me va a ayudar a mejorar

xfa a mi me gusta mi redaccion pero a veces salgo un poco de lo que quiero asi que agradeceria sus consejos x favor!!!


	2. Una noche

-… _a dormir en la misión_…- hacia ya unos minutos que había dejado a tenten en su casa (acostumbrábamos regresar juntos pues su apartamento estaba en camino de la mansión) y sus palabras seguían creando estragos en mi cabeza ¿Qué haría? ella la dueña de mi tranquilidad, toda una noche a tan solo metros de mi, era una tortura, sobre todo al saber que las habitaciones de huéspedes están en la primer planta, justo arriba de la que es mi habitación, no m contendre, no!! Tengo que hacerlo, ella no es solo mi compañera es mi amiga, que hacer sin ella, ni pensarlo pero sq es tan…Her... Provocativa... si esa es la palabra, tengo que hacer algo al respecto

_-¿porque tan pensativo?-…_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ tenia que aparecer justo ahora, pero el puede ser una buena salida

_-que humor ¿Qué sucede?_

-_son solo mis problemas sasuke_-ese no era asunto suyo y bien lo sabia

- _como quieras, me supongo que no querrás entonces salir esta noche _

Pues lo quería, eso me salvaría de estar en la mansión -_pues de hecho eso es justo lo que necesito_-incluso yo sentía como mi semblante cambiaba

-_que ha pasado que hasta tienes ganas de salir_

-_confórmate con saber que no quiero estar esta noche en la mansión_

- _como digas y creo que no tiene nada que ver que Tenten valla a dormir a la mansión por invitación de Hinata no?_- sabia donde dar, me conocía y odiaba eso pese a q tenia razón, pero el sabia no era su asunto

_-eso no es verdad además ¿como es que sabes de esa reunión?_- seguro se lo dijo Hinata-sama

Han estado llevándose muy bien, no se realmente que pasa con ellos, pero el lo demuestra

_-como lo imaginas-_

_-y ¿Cómo lo imagino?-_ esta no escaparía

-_me lo ha dicho hinata-_

Lo sabia _-¿y eso por que? ¿Que es lo que sucede con ustedes eh?_

_-al igual que yo lo se, tú también puedes estar seguro de que ese no es tu asunto-_

* * *

ya llegaron todas las amigas de Hinata-sama a excepción de Tenten y yo no puedo salir de aquí, debí haberle dicho a sasuke que nos viéramos en Ichiraku, aun no puedo creer que allá aceptado salir con ellos, realmente no es algo que acostumbre, pero no puedo estar aquí

…y sigo esperado, no se porque sasuke aun no llega, le veré aquí y de aquí nos iremos, insistió en pasar por aquí dijo que tenia que hablar con Sakura de la misión que harán en unos días, pero no le creo ni la mitad, ya no tengo mente para el han tocado una vez mas el timbre y me congela pensar que podría ser Tenten no quisiera verla, deseo hasta los huesos apreciarla, mirarla una vez mas, pero después de lo de esta tarde creo que seria mejor aferrarme a mi habitación, no la veré, espero que para cuando llegue, ellas ya estén en sus habitaciones, no sabría actuar de solo sentirla cerca, mis noches ya son suyas, en todas esta ella y el pensar en sacarla de mi mente para llevarmela y pedirle que sea mia…tengo que olvidarlo mis ansias de ella crecen y no se explicarlo, no quiero ni imaginar que me he…

-_Neji-sama lo buscan_

_-gracias saldré en un momento-_ el de el timbre debió ser sasuke, siempre es el quien tiene que interrumpir mi pensar

Con pereza logro deshacerme de la cama donde me encontraba recostado, espero encontrarme con sasuke rápido

_-Neji!!-_ esa voz de nuevo pero ¿cuando llego? ¿que hace aquí?, me cuesta levantar la mirada pero tengo que verla lo necesito

_-tenten ¿cuando llegaste?-_ de a poco levanto mi vista y me sorprende lo que admiro, cambio su ropa y se ve mejor que nunca, no creí que fuera tan bella pantalón de mezclilla negro, q delineaba exquisitamente sus piernas y dejaba ver como el ejercicio había trabajado intensamente en cierta parte de su cuerpo, una blusa blanca a juego con decoraciones negras en la parte inferior izquierda y una cintilla abajo del busto, un escote que no dejaba ver demasiado, pero no poco solo, lo necesario, su belleza siempre había sido discreta, talvez de ahí que atrajera tanto el misterio de "descubrirla" y para hacer de esta visión la mas hermosa llevaba el cabello suelto como nunca antes, llegaba a poco mas de media espalda, era ligeramente ondulado con algunos mechones en su rostro, rostro en que no encontré la sonrisa que deseaba sino una mueca de enojo que no me explicaba

_-¡¡NEJI!!-_y ahí viene la respuesta- _no me estas escuchando_

aaa era eso –_perdona es que me detuve a pensar en cosas sin importancia_-veía tristeza, decepción es sus ojos, no lo sabia mis palabras habían sido duras pero no m lo explicaba

_-y entonces ¿porque me mirabas de esa manera?_

Así que eso era soy un imbecil!!

-_a es que te vez…diferente…_-que elocuente no? porque no puedo ser mas sincero con ella y conmigo si se ve –_hermosa_- ni yo lo creo y por su expresión estoy seguro que ella tampoco

-_gra..gracias_- me me esta abrazando ella… es tan calida el sentirla cerca es magnifico, inconsciente mi mano para en su espalda centímetros arriba de su cadera y la otra a la altura de su cintura, percibo su esencia tan cerca, podría estar así la vida entera, pero todo tiene un fin lentamente se aleja, muy despacio intento mirarla a los ojos pero no me lo permite, en un impulso la detengo y la sostengo frente a mi, ahora puedo verla, nuestras miradas mezclándose, siento que se acerca o no se si soy yo, talvez ambos yo solo me hundo en el movimiento, nuestros labios rozan y ella retrocede, solo un poco pero siento como cede se acerca una vez mas, y yo al borde de perder el control de tomarla en ese instante ...y se acerca mas…

-_tenten me dijeron que habías llegado_-mi prima no puedo creerlo, como odiarla, si ahora la veo mas como mi salvadora

-_lo…lo sien..to yo..yo no …no ..queria..interrumpir_

-no _interrumpes nada hinata ya iba con ustedes solo le decía a Neji que había llegado junto con sasuke-san_- sasuke, cierto, donde estará, es su culpa que esto halla pasado

-_así es Hinata-sama no interrumpes__** nada importante**_-decía, ya recuperando mi semblante frió, mi voz seria y sin emoción, había herido y lo notaba, su rostro nunca pudo estar mas alejado de esa hermosa sonrisa-_por cierto han visto a sasuke debemos irnos_-no había vuelta atrás

-_irse ¿a donde?-_su tono era apagado y ahí estaba esa expresión tristeza, decepción, quien lo sabia pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, no debí haber dicho eso, era mi culpa verla así

_-si, no estaré aquí esta noche, saldré con los chicos y ni yo se a que hora regresare-_al menos eso espero, no quiero verla de regreso menos depuse de lo que acaba de pasar

_-cierto, creo que sasuke comento algo en el camino, pero no creí que tu fueras a ir, es decir, no es tu estilo-_ su voz aun tenia ese tono que en nada me gustaba desearía hacer algo para que su semblante cambiara pero soy yo "el genio", el orgulloso, solo un idiota

- _si yo tambn lo dude cuando sasuke me lo dijo, oh! cierto sasuke esta esperándote en la recepción, estaba ahí con el hasta que me dijo que tenten ya había entrado y vine a buscarla_

_-Hinata-sama sabe que no me gusta saber que esta con el, creo que debe comenzar a marcar su limite con el-_era cierto sasuke pasa mucho tiempo con mi prima y no me gusta la forma en que se ven

_-No tienes por que preocuparte neji-niisan sasuke-san y yo solo somos buenos…amigos_

Eso solo lo decía ella, pero esta noche averiguare que es lo que sucede

_-como usted diga Hinata-sama, pero a mi no me convence_

_-es cierto Neji-niisan no tienes de que procurarte_

-_hmph_

_-bueno neji-niisan nosotras nos vamos no es cierto tenten-_ ella apenas reaccionaba había estado callada, algo muy raro en ella, no me gustaba verla así, mucho menos cuando era mi culpa, no debí haber dicho eso, que lo que paso era algo sin importancia, cuando la realidad era que en ese momento había abandonado cuerpo y razón y lo único que quedaba era el alma, me odio por eso pero, ahora no puedo arrepentirme, el genio no puede retroceder.

_-cierto vamos- _y ahí va triste… y todo gracias a mi

* * *

Ya era tarde madrugada seguro, la salida no había sido tan mala sabia que si me sentía tan relajado era gracias a ellos. Nunca había bebido y ahora no se ni porque lo hice, no me convenzo de que halla sido ...la culpa... aunque contribuyo en algo, en fin solo sabia que ya me sentía mareado talvez no inconsciente pero comenzaba a sentir el efecto de la diversión de esta noche, me acercaba ya a la mansión y en mi estado espero llegar a mi habitación sin interrupciones, espero dormir antes de que su imagen se apodere de mi mente

Ya entraba sentía a cada paso mas cerca mi habitación, pero había un aroma que no me hacia anhelarla como debiera, era su aroma ella no dormía y la sentía cerca…

* * *

Pues para los que pidieron una continuacion aqui esta ya el segundo capitulo, sigo sin estar satisfecha con mi trabajo pero me gusto mucho espero a ustedes tambien aradezco los reviews que dejaron y espero dejen muchos mas x favor quiero saber que tal escribo si sta bn o no si les gusta o no se que es poco el material pero x favor!!! dejen sus reviews los agradezco infinitamente x favor!!!!


	3. ¿sake?

a todos los lectores les pido una gran disculpa tengo una crisis de inspiracion y creo que despues de esto me voy a tardar bastante en subir otra cosa la verdad entre la crisis y la prepa que va a comezar no creo subir algo pronto enserio mil disculpas y espero me tengan pasiencia y no me quieran matar para cuando logre sacar algo de mi ronco pecho perdon!!!

disfruten.....

* * *

-Se..ha..ido- aun siento en mi su olor, no creo lo que he hecho no se como la mirare, como excusare esto, no estoy seguro siquiera que lo que paso fue real

::flash back::

La sentía tan cerca, esa esencia acompañada de tal calidez solo pertenecientes a ella, de seguir caminando, comenzaba a hacerme idea de lo que habría de pasar, mas no me importo, ella era tan …atrayente…

Como siempre la soñé, la encontré, sentada en uno de los escalones del pasillo, justo en la puerta que daba al jardín de la mansión (un jardín sumamente cuidado, con todo tipo de flores y decoraciones muy bellas y perfectamente acomodadas en una armonía exquisita, pero había dos lugares que sobresalían entre tanta delicadeza, en el centro de este un pequeño lago artificial lago que la madre de hinata-sama había mandado colocar antes de que muriera, rodeado en varios lugares de rosales que comenzaban a florecer, y al igual que ella, mi madre también gustaba de cuidar este jardín pues en la esquina mas alejada de este se encontraba una enorme Jacaranda que ella había plantado y cuidado hasta los últimos días de su vida, alrededor de este hermoso árbol las flores que ella, igual que yo, adoptamos como sus favoritas y que planto en gran cantidad para enmarcar su árbol, ella decía que le gustaban esas flores, porque al igual que la chica que las admira en este momento, estas poseían una "belleza discreta") ella fijaba su vista justo en ese punto, ya se había percatado de mi presencia pero no le importaba, ni se movía, algo había de eso que me perturbaba, me obligaba a acercarme, quise sentarme junto a ella, pero al intentarlo, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a internarse en el jardín, en camino del pequeño lago, fue ahí que di cuenta de algo inigualable de este que creía un sueño, ella caminaba descalza y solo llevaba en ella una bata, poco arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes delgados, al parecer hecha de seda brillante en color azul marino, con bordados muy finos en azul celeste, rodeando la parte inferior de esta, se veía sumamente linda, su cabello seguía igual que hace unas horas, caminaba tras ella no podía evitarlo.

-_Ya puedes irte_- su voz sonaba fría, segura, tan distante a mi

- _debemos hablar_- sentía mi voz un tanto frágil, no sabia si era lo que había tomado o era que me sentía así ante esa forma de ser que imponía ella.

- _te equivocas, no hay nada importante para hacerlo_ -ese había sido un golpe directo, lo decía con gran seguridad, aunque su voz no era la misma, denotaba decepción, mientras que giraba su rostro solo para mirarme de lado, clavando esa confusa mirada de la que antes he hablado, justo en mi, para luego volver ese mar de sentimientos que reflejaba su rostro, al lago en el medio del jardín.

me detuve en seco, la dejaba seguir -_no es algo que tu dirías_

-_yo no lo hice_- en ese momento giro -_creo que lo mejor seria regresar a mi habitación_- lo decía mientras regresaba en mi dirección, paso a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo

No lo resistí, ni su indiferencia, ni mis deseos de sentirla, y en ese momento tome su mano, la obligue a mirarme, ella…lloraba… pequeñas lagrimas que en ella nunca imagine, ella era fuerte nunca la había visto así

Y no se si quisiera…

-_p...por favor… ya deja…déjame ir_- forcejeaba conmigo, quería que la soltara pero no lo haría, había algo que quería decir y este seria el momento

_-No lo haré...no hasta decirte que…-_ esto seria difícil sobretodo siendo la primera vez que lo hago-_que…lo siento…-_me supongo que no le fue tal difícil a mi habla, pero fue todo un reto para mi orgullo, pero que mas da, ella había parado de llorar y de forcejear me miraba, un tanto sorprendida pero su mirada cambiaba, sentía esa hipnotizante sonrisa cerca, quería verla feliz… y lo había logrado…ahí estaba, la alegría en sus ojos y la mía dibujada en su rostro, su sonrisa_.- quédate conmigo-_ lo quería enserio y lo había dicho había algo en mi que ahora no me explico solo digo lo que quiero, la verdad,

_-¿aquí?-_ eso era un "si"

- _por supuesto que no, conmigo, en mi espacio, vamos_- la había tomado de la mano, esa Jacaranda me llevaba a ella como un imán.

_-¿ahí?-_ lo preguntaba señalando ese lugar, que antes en mi solo despertaba nostalgia pero que ahora me llenaba de emoción

-_si ahí esta toda mi historia-_ ya llegábamos, me senté en una de la raíces que sobresalían del suelo casi al nivel de este y a mi lado se sentó ella

-_y ¿Por qué tu historia?-_ era una pregunta curiosa, comencé contándole lo que ya saben acerca de este espacio de quien lo cuido, a quien pertenecía

-_mi madre también gustaba de cuidar este jardín… ella decía que le…_

- _los…los tulipanes, especialmente los blancos siempre han sido mis favoritos, son tan bellos, sencillos y… discretos_

_- ella decía lo mismo_

_- oh! lamento haberte interrumpido_

_-no te disculpes de hecho me alegra que lo hallas hecho- _ella era perfecta sensible hermosa me recordaba tanto a mi madre.

_- y ¿que otra parte de tu historia se encierra aquí? ese es un cuento para otra ocasión_- ya me sentía cansado y sabia que ella también, se había recargado en mi hombro hace ya rato, y lo único que la mantenía despierta era mi voz, mi historia_…- será mejor ir ya a dormir-_me levantaba al tiempo que la ayudaba, nuestras manos continuaban juntas, en ningún momento se habían separado, caminaba hacia mi habitación

…al llegar ella dudo en entrar, prometí no hacer nada, que solo descansaríamos que quería que durmiera a mi lado, ella confiaba en mi, le di la seguridad que necesitaba, al entrar ni hice mas que abrir la cama (la expresión de "abrir la cama" en México se usa comúnmente para decir que se mueven las sabanas que la cubren para poder recostarse y cubrirse con ellas) y recostarme aun la tomaba, ella se recostó a un lado mío y nos cubrió, tal cual la sentí, yo por fin pude dormir, caí en sus brazos y su calidez me arrullo de a poco

…Pov. Tenten…

No creía lo que sucedía pero sabia que no podía dormir aquí, una vez que cerraste tus ojos tuve que irme, me puse de pie con cuidado no quería despertarte, hubo algo que no evite, yo te amaba, y no me resistí me acerque poco a poco, tus labios semiabiertos, me acercaba mas hasta besarte pero no fue para nada mágico no me sentí llena como en aquel roce horas atrás, me sentía decepcionada, tu sabor esa magia había desaparecido solo pude saborear …sake… habías bebido, me pediste disculpas, me contaste parte de tu vida, me pediste que estuviera contigo inclusote trajiste a tu habitación, solo…solo porque…porque… estabas tomado… soy una idiota. Salí corriendo de ahí me sentía engañada, me sentía tan mal, solo permitia a las lagrimas caer.

al llegar a la habitación que hinata me había dado, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, y aun con mi mirada borrosa pude ver que ella me esperaba ahí, sabia que no dormía y me esperaba ahí, pase un tiempo llorando en su regazo, ella esperaba que me calmara y ya mas tranquila le conté lo que había sucedido…

::Fin del flash back::

* * *

weno y de regalo de navidad les dejo otro cap jaja ensrio les deseo pasen una navidad bn chida y que la disfruten mucho!!

le agradezco sus riviews a:

christtie-san: enseri gracias por darte el tiempo para leer el fic y dejar un comentario

3RINI4S: ps gracias por apoyarme asi y espero este cap te guste mas que los anteriores pues ahora si quede muy contenta con lo que escribi y espero a ti te guste tanto como a mi espero tengas una gran navidad!!!

akane-san: a ti tambien te agradezco el apoyo y te digo lo mismo que a 3R1N14S que ojala te guste mucho mas este capitulo y que disfrutes mucho esta historia e igual te deseo una gran navidad!!

kyoyama-san gracias x el riview pues no habia tenido chance para agradecerte espero aun sigas la historia y que este cap te guste mucho

y a todos los que se han dado el tiempo para leer el fic tambien les agradezco mucho y los invito a dejar sus riviews que buena falta me hacen ( X FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS ENSERIO LOS NECESITO!! quiero saber en la opinion de todos como escribo hasta acepto los q me digan q scribo mal no imp0orta pero dejen!! xfa!!) les agradezco a todos y les deseo

::¡¡UNA FELIZzZzZ NAVIDAD!!:: y ::¡¡UN GRAN AÑO NUEV0o0o0o0!!::

x cierto a todos los que ya leyeron los primeros dos capitulos quiero decirles que hace unos dias cheque como staba la edicion que habia subido y me di cuenta que le hacian falta varias comas y signos de puntuacion ademas de que a veces me comia palabras o estaban mal escritas y ps q habia partes en las que solo con mucha imaginacion se podia entender lo que queria decir jaja asi que ya los corregi espero puedan releerlos y ver las correciones


	4. Dudas

este cap se lo dedico a un gran amigo!!! muchas gracias nene!! xq grax a el pude superar mi crisis ademas de que ayudo en parte de esta histora, weno este capitulo es algo raro, la historia da una vuelta algo curiosa pero me gusto mucho espero a usteds tambien y espero que para cuando lo terminen de leer no me quieran matar y ps ahora si espero que disfruten mucho este cap porque con la prepa creo que va a estar muy muy dificil que suba algo. gracias a todos los lectores y espero dejen algun review!!!

x cierto les agradeceria si en un review alguien me podria decir que representa la grafica de Hits que tiene una historia es que no se bn ignorante yo no?? perdon pero sq soy nueva

* * *

Tenía una sed insaciable, mi cabeza me dolía y sentía un ligero mareo y pese a eso lo único que hacia era añorarla

-_Se...ha...ido_- aun siento en mi su olor, no creo lo que he hecho no se como la mirare, como excusare esto, no estoy seguro siquiera que lo que paso fue real, tiene que serlo este deseo de ella no ha crecido solo, porque si es su esencia y su ser, que ahora siento mas cerca que nunca.

toc..toc..

-_sí_- debe ser mi prima nadie mas en esta mansión tiene esa delicadeza incluso tan solo para tocar una puerta

-_te traje algo para aliviar tu malestar neji-niisan_- ¿y ella como lo sabe? , Tenten fue la única que llego a verme así, y ni siquiera creo que lo halla notado,

-_muchas gracias Hinata-sama, podría pasar_-ella entraba despacio, podía notar su mirada con algo de reproche hacia mi

-_aquí tienes, es un té que yo misma prepare y que nunca pensé fuera a hacerlo para ti neji-niisan_- si, no había duda eso era reproche, hinata nunca me hablaría de esa manera o al menos nunca se había atrevido, no se como se habrá enterado pero he de averiguarlo, no será difícil.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ era una pregunta clara y mi prima es sincera, nunca se anda con rodeos, al menos, no conmigo

-_No creo que quieras saberlo de mi o ¿si_?- pues si no ¿de quien? creo que eso era algo fácil de suponer

_-no se a que te refieres_

_-creo que hay alguien a quien seria mejor rendir cuentas_

_-¿Quién te ha contado?_

_-ella misma, que esperabas neji-niisan, soy su amiga_

_-pero ¿en que momento?_

-_por la noche, en el momento en que regreso a su habitación, yo me di cuenta que ella no dormía, no quise ser inoportuna una vez mas, así que la espere en su cuarto esperando esta vez alguna buena noticia ,pero parece que cada vez que la haces Feliz debe haber algo que lo derrumbe-_me quedaba clara la mayor parte, pero esta ultima vez no sabia que era lo que había hecho mal, el rostro de mi prima nunca fue tan serio, su voz seguía siendo delicada y dulce como ella siempre lo es, pero había algo diferente y mi semblante solo denotaba lo que ignoraba

-_pero… anoche_-su calmada voz me interrumpía

-_ella se dio cuenta de que habías bebido y ella saco sus propias conclusiones, a causa de tu falta de juicio_- no podía creerlo, talvez hinata tenia razón, todo lo que hacia era solo para lastimarla, no había nada que pudiera hacer bien, valla genio!!

-_pero no lo hice inconsciente, todo lo que dije lo sentía…_

_-no es algo que tengas que explicarme… o al menos no a mi., niisan te recomiendo que te des prisa hoy tenemos entrenamiento y se hace tarde, con tu permiso_- sonreía al tiempo que se levantaba de la porción de mi cama en la que se había sentado al darme la bandeja con el té, salio de la habitación dejando cerrada la puerta y a mi a merced de mi atormentada conciencia,

¿Qué haría ahora?, no hay sake que me lleve a pedir disculpas ni esclarezca lo que siento o lo convierta en palabras…después de anoche no creo que mi orgullo acepte mas tonterías como esas, no puedo pedir disculpas una vez mas, al menos no consiente, hoy entrenare y diré lo que pueda…

Bebí el te con calma, tome un baño y me cambie, esta vez tuve que cambiar mi traje de entrenamiento, este era algo diferente, una playera ajustada negra, con un chaleco de tela ligera encima, también en negro y con bordes en gris oscuro con un pantalón del mismo color de los bordes. Nunca lo había usado, era un regalo de cumpleaños de Lee tras 14 mallones verdes que tuve que rechazar.

Como todos los días, salí con Hinata de la mansión y nos separamos en el campo donde yo entrenaba, pues ella iba un poco más lejos y yo ya llegaba tarde, además de que me pidió que no la acompañara.

Ahí estaban ya mi sensei y Lee pero no lograba ver a Tenten, ya estando mas cerca la vi. Se había alejado de ellos dos y estaba recargada en un árbol mas atrás de ellos, una vez mas la veía, sin poder ver esa sonrisa, eso me molestaba, antes podía verla cada mañana hasta la caída de la noche que cada uno iba a casa y ahora, desde que siento esto, tengo que estar tomado o dormido si es que la quiero ver.

-_Neji, mi eterno rival, no puedo creer que llegues tarde, que pasa con la llama que arde en ti, se ha extinguido!! _

-_No digas tonterías Lee, y si llegue tarde ese es solo mi asunto_- respondí en un tono bastante seco, no me gusta que me reprochen y aun menos que me interroguen.

-_Valla, mis queridos pupilos veo que la noche no fue muy buena para dos de nosotros, bien pues no dejemos que esa llama se extinga y saquen esa furia en su entrenamiento_ – si tan solo fuera tan fácil como Gai-sensei lo dice-_vamos lee hoy daremos 400 vueltas a konoha antes del combate, y si no lo logramos antes del medio día daremos 500 mas pero esta vez con las manos_

_-claro gai-sensei, andando!!-_ y ahí van, no se cuando llegar a cansarme de esos dos

Voltee buscando a Tenten, tendríamos que entrenar juntos y para eso deberíamos arreglarlas cosas, pero ella ya no estaba, se dirigía al campo donde entrenamos sin ni siquiera voltear.

-_mejor date prisa, no te esperare_- ese tono jamás lo usaría conmigo, me estaba retando

El alcance en un segundo ya estábamos listos para comenzar, una mirada y estábamos alerta, caminábamos en círculo sin perdernos de vista un instante.

_- Espero tu falta de sueño no afecte tu puntería_-no sabia ciertamente porque lo dije, era mi ego hablando, pero estaba harto de esa tensión y de ese ambiente que reprochaba lo que hice

_- y yo que sobrio puedas atinar mas golpes de los que conectaste la ultima vez-_ la había lanzado bastante rápido, solo sentí el roce de esa shuriken en uno de los mechones de mi cabello la había esquivado solo por centímetros, bien al fin comenzábamos

-_Byakugan!!, puedes estar segura,__Jūken__…__Hakke Kūshō_ - me lance contra ella con todo, tenia que demostrarle que de mi no podía burlarse y que como siempre ganaría.

esquivaba mis ataques, en un principio con mucha facilidad. tenia que acelerar, ya le costaba mas trabajo. Golpee varias veces, pero no con la contundencia necesaria, ya habíamos durado demasiado así ella se movía rápido, por fin conecte lo suficientemente fuerte, un rodillazo a su abdomen, callo varios metros y…. una sustitucion!!

_-¡¡atrás!!, __Sougu Tenkasai__ -_ eran demasiadas armas aun para esquivarlas una a una.

_-__Hakkeshō Kaiten-_ varias armas atinaron antes de poder defenderme

_-…Sougu: Shikyuu Geki__…-_solo sentí ese murmullo tras de mi, la invoco justo en medio de nosotros, ambos caímos varios metros, sentía que aquel impacto había sido demasiado fuerte y me preocupaba mas de cómo estaría ella, caímos en direcciones diferentes, me levantaba con dificultad, y caminaba solo por buscarla, estaba de pie a cierta distancia mía.

_-¿Por…por qué…por qué lo hiciste?-_ no sabia siquiera si podría responder, su tono era apagado, era el cansancio eso quería pensar.

_-no era yo ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?-_ y aun era mi ego el que hablaba

_- tuviste que ser tu, había algo…_

_-no había nada, puedes estar segura, solo era... sake...-_ la interrumpi de forma muy brusca, ya no hablaba gritaba, me habia acercado estabamos muy...muy cerca

_-no lo creo-_ retrocedió de un salto brusco_-…Kagura Shuriken__…-_ de lleno en mi contra, me impacte contra un árbol en la caída…

_-¿y que hay de lo que paso antes de que te fueras?-_ se había acercado en un instante, su voz se quebraba conforme hablaba y su imagen en mi mente se desvanecía….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Con Tenten.

Ella corría, lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no tenia una dirección solo quería huir.

_-espera…-_no podía huir de el, de alguna manera el había estado muy cerca de ella ahora, la había apoyado en esto_- no deberías creer todo lo que el dice- _se habían internado bastante en el bosque el panorama era oscuro anochecía y estaban totalmente rodeados de árboles

_- no debo creerle cuando esta bien ni cuando esta tomado, de las dos maneras me lastima, dime Sasuke, tu eres su amigo ¿Cuándo es que puedo creerle?-_ su voz era apagada, insegura y muy triste, ella era para el una gran amiga, tenia una buena relación con ella debido a la amistad que mantenía con Neji, y fue en esos días que había descubierto lo mucho que valía como persona.

_-tu lo conoces mejor que yo tu deberías saberlo-_ella se había sentado en una de las raíces de un árbol y el se acercaba hasta quedar de pie junto a ella.

_-cuando entrenábamos, o cuando estábamos con Lee y Gai, en una misión o solo como equipo yo sabia diferenciar entre lo que quería decir el mismo y cuando era su ego el que hablaba por el, pero últimamente, cuando estamos solos, parece que solo existe su ego y cuando siento que este se ha ido el, el demuestra que... que siente algo por mi, pero no creo que eso sea cierto, siempre ha de arruinarlo de alguna forma, no puede ser constante con lo que siente, ni tampoco olvidarse de ello-_ había comenzado a llorar una vez mas y el solo la observaba, le dolía verla así ella era muy cercana a el, y era su amigo quien había provocado todo esto, durante esta historia el ya se había sentado a su lado .

_-y tu ¿Qué prefieres que suceda?-_ el no sabia que esperar de su respuesta

_-talvez que lo olvide seria lo mejor, si es que siente algo y si no lo siente que deje de hacerme pensar que así es-_

_-y si así sucediera, ¿como te sentirías tu?-_ el no podía evitar preguntárselo halaba solo por hacerlo y no sabia que era lo que sucedía con el

-_me dolería demasiado pero seria mejor eso a que siguiera lastimándome-_

_-y tu ¿no podrías olvidarlo?-_ en un impulso el la había tomado de su barbilla y la había hecho girar para poder mirarse a los ojos

_-no…no lo se…-_ ambos se acercaban, el estaba ansioso, dudaba un poco, pero había un dolor muy dentro de el que lo impulsaba a acercarse y ella, ella estaba triste y el fue quien había estado ahí para ella también dudaba pero era su tristeza y el miedo a sus errores lo que la movía, sus labios estaban juntos, era un beso calmado sencillo, pero que ocultaba su dolor, cobraba intensidad de a poco, el quería olvidar, igual que ella no sabían que tan grande era su error, solo que necesitaban querer y la oportunidad se había dado.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

De regreso con Neji

Despertaba y abría los ojos con dificultad, algo es seguro no sentía el mismo dolor que antes y ya no era el piso en lo que estaba recostado, trate de incorporarme lentamente, pero un dolor muy fuerte en mi abdomen no me lo permitió, caí pesadamente en…alguien…, al levantar mi vista no puede pedir mas, era mi prima quien me observaba, ella me había vendado y había sanado mis heridas.

-_hinata-sama, pero… ¿que hace…argh…aquí?_-tuve que levantarme, o mas bien sentarme ella ya había vendado la ultima herida en mi brazo.

-_niisan no debes hacer movimientos tan bruscos_- era agradable que se preocupara tanto por mi, al levantar mi vista note algo, no muy raro en ella, pero ahora no me lo explicaba

_-hinata-sama usted ha llorado, ¿Qué ha pasado?-_ me imagino que no pensó que me diera cuenta, la verdad es difícil descubrir cuando un portador del Byakugan llora pero la conozco lo sufriente y no es la primera vez que la veo llorar.

- _no ha pasado nada-_ ella desviaba la mirada, pero imaginaba lo que pasaba, aquella salida con sasuke había sido provechosa.

_-ha pasado algo con Sasuke ¿no?, ¿Qué le ha hecho?-_el la había lastimado y eso lo pagaría.

_-ha… ha sido mi culpa_

_-no le creo hinata-sama, dígamelo_- deseaba que me lo dijera no me gustaba vera así, ella mas que mi prima, la veía como mi amiga, era una persona muy especial para mi.

_- niisan, soy yo-_su voz se quebraba y esas lagrimas tan fieles a ella comenzaban a brotar_- ayer, en la reunión con las chicas Sakura-san nos dijo que, que había comenzado una relación con Naruto-kun y de momento no supe como reaccionar me cerré a la posibilidad de sentir, cuando hable con tenten esa noche se lo platique-_ al mencionar a tenten mi rostro cambio, había recordado lo que paso una gran decepción lleno mi pecho, pero tuve que dejarlo a un lado era mi prima quien sufría y tenia que escucharla- _ella me dijo que era normal y le asegure que era a Sasuke a quien yo quería, pero hoy que lo vi el menciono lo de Naruto-kun y yo no pude evitar que rodara una lagrima, y eso lo molesto y mucho, se fue de ahí y me dejo muy contrariada-_ el era un tonto.

_-Hinata-sama, el no la puede respetar si no la comprende, alguien como usted es sumamente sensible, además algo como el amor_.

_-no, no fue amor, era admiración no fue mas lo que sentí por naruto_- eso me había tranquilizado mucho no se siquiera porque

_- bueno si usted lo dice, pero me refiero a que algo tan grande no se olvida ni se va simplemente, además es algo nuevo lo que esta creciendo en usted por Sasuke ¿no es así?-_ no sabia que esperar de su respuesta, quería ver a mi prima feliz, si yo era tan miserable, que alguien a quien quería tanto esperaba que lo fuera

_-No lo se, no te puedo explicar que es lo que siento._

-_Entonces Hinata-sama ¿hay algún cariño en usted que sea mas grande que esa admiración por Naruto? –_ debe haber algo, algo que la haga aun mas feliz.

_-si niisan,el cariño que te tengo a ti-_ esa respuesta no la espere- _estar contigo, hablar contigo, que tu seas transparente conmigo y yo contigo, eso me hace muy feliz, contigo siempre me siento tranquila, a gusto y sin sentir que he faltado a algo_- no sabia reaccionar, era mi compañía su felicidad, no lo creía, es decir para …tenten… yo solo significaba dolor y para mi prima yo significaba gozo

-_pues talvez tiene razón, puede asegurar que usted es la única con quien soy sincero_- era verdad pero deseaba significar felicidad para alguien mas que ella quisiera ser la felicidad de Tenten.

-_y yo contigo niisan_-(ella sentía lo mismo ella quería ser transparente, ser sincera y segura para alguien,con Sasuke no podia serlo, sus dudas le habian alejado de el por ahora, algo crecía en ella, un miedo a equivocarese, pero no sabia que tan lejos llegaría)

Ella era su presente ahora y su deseo ahora estaba mas lejos que nunca, quería hacer algo bien el miedo lo motivaba, se acercaba de a poco a ella y sentía como ella también cortaba ese espacio, ella también quería solucionar algo quería sentir, saber que era el presente de alguien y que podía ser solo ella misma frente a alguien… sus labios se reunieron en un beso corto y suave lleno de sentimientos y anhelos ella se dejaba llevar hacia atrás y el cedía a ese movimiento, mientras el beso cobraba intensidad

* * *

bueno pues ahi tienen un capitulo mas espero que difruten tanto leyndolo como yo disfrute al escribirlo la verdad me gusto mucho y el giro que da pienso que es algo intenso pero bueno o almenos eso es lo que yo pienso, ademas quiero darles la noticia de que comenzare otro fic, un sasuhina que correra paralelo a este o almenos eso espero aunque como ya lo dg con la prepa no si nisiquiera si voy a poder seguir bien este pero tengamos fe!!!

a todos los lectores les agradezco mucho que sigan esta histora y los invito a dejar un review sobretodo con lo que ha pasado ahora y ese giro que he decidido darle, aun no hay nada decidido por eso quiero saber que opinan!! espero lo disfruten


	5. Sp Sasuten

Wow!!! no puedo creer que lo haya terminado jaja bueno aqui les dejo un special Sasuten acerca de lo que pienso yo de las cuatro parejas que intervienen en este fic, pero en palabras de estos dos personajes, despues de ese encuentro que tuvieron en el capitulo anterior, y espero el Nejihina lo pueda subir pronto!!! y bueno en mi triunfal regreso este año jaja espero que me valla muy bien

* * *

El beso se había convertido ya en algo desenfrenado, una lucha que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, la había acorralado contra el tranco del árbol en el que habían comenzado todo, su mano la recorría sin freno alguno, su tacto era calido pero no lo suficiente para ninguno, no se sentían completos, les hacia falta algo, no habían decidido separarse aun pero pronto lo necesitarían…

El aire ya hacia falta en un movimiento algo brusco su esencia se dividió y no pudo ser una sola otra vez…

- _el...el no es así...-_estaba desconcertada, en un instante la realidad había caído sobre ella de un solo golpe, y su imagen inundado cada parte de su deseo

-_lo se ella, ella tampoco_- de la misma manera fue con el, el no se arrepentía pues sabia que en ambos nació el deseo, y en ambos estaba el dejarse llevar por el, pero ella aun no estaba segura

-_esto ¿estuvo mal?-_ preguntaba ella hecha un mar de dudas.

-_No para mi, no lo es, yo lo quería y lo hice, ese soy yo_-en un sollozo ella lo interrumpía

-_No solo tu, igual soy presa del instinto, igualmente lo deseaba pero…_ - su voz se apago ella no sabia que era lo que debía seguir, que decir.

-_yo no soy tu necesidad_

_-ni yo la tuya ¿no es así?_

-_ no lo creo, ella, hinata es mi calma es quien necesito,ella nunca podria fallarme, es quien supo frenar mi ira y cualquier otro sentimiento que se encargara de desenfrenar mi instinto_

-_ y… y yo ¿Qué soy?_

-_ tu eres hermosa eres deseo e instinto en todo, divertida sincera y todo alegría, esa es tu naturaleza, eres todo instinto pero tu y yo tenemos un instinto diferente, tu te liberas a la alegría y la diversión y yo a la ira y la lucha, no es lo mismo no seria posible._

-_seria un caos-_ esa hermosa sonrisa, tan lucida solo en ella y tan sincera, adornaba de forma ligera su dudosa mirada, ella comprendía a que se refería-_tienes razón, mas claro no ha podido ser, ese beso era desenfreno, igual que todo en nuestra amistad, las platicas, los juegos y las misiones, todo iba al limite y eso, eso es increíble, solo en el momento, ahora no lo veo de la misma manera_

-_ es por eso que puedo estar seguro que es a ella...a Hinata a quien necesito, mi paz y mi calma, pero para ella yo soy solo enojo y decepción…_

_-No digas eso, has sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a Hinata, ahora no es quien solía conocer, su timidez se va, y ahora es la seguridad que tu le brindaste la que llena su espíritu._

_-No fui yo, es algo que ha logrado sola, yo solo he sido su verdugo, solo freno lo que siente._

_- No es cierto, esos reproches, y la decepción con la que la tratas cuando se sentía débil, ella me lo ha dicho, es lo que no la deja caer tu la has ayudado, ahora solo mírala deberías verla al tratarme a mi a las chicas, no se dobla, y solo tartamudea cuando eres tu quien esta frente a ella, y si no lo crees pues deberías verla cuando al que trata es a…_- su mirada triste los recueros que la invadían ahora ahí estaba otra vez derrumbando su seguridad y apagando su habla, el no necesitaba pista alguna, ni letra de la cual partir, sabia lo que había atormentado su seguridad y nublado esa sonrisa.

_- tu mirada… cuando el que trata es a Neji…-_ su nombre en el viento y una lagrima en su rostro, esa era la debilidad de la maestra de las armas

_-…lo siento…-_ secaba esa lagrima pasajera, intentaba incorporarse y seguir dando ánimos a quien lo necesitaba

-_ no es necesario, el, neji es quien se ha convertido en tu calma, tu necesidad ¿no es cierto?_

-_ me forzó aun a creer eso, pero no se que es lo que realmente debería sentir._

-_yo te he dicho ya que significa ella para mi y ¿el que significa para ti?_

- _el…el es… es…mi limite…, igualmente, controla mi desastre, frena mis errores y me protege de mi desenfreno, sabe tratarme, pese a que muchas veces lo saco de sus casillas, el no se enfurece sabe hablarme, talvez nunca lo había valorado de esta manera, pero me da gusto darme cuenta, ahora si te puedo asegurar que... Lo amo... y que me siento infinitamente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. Talvez hice mal en dudar no importa lo que pase, lo que haga, lo amo y así será no importa que pase_

_-pues si estas segura de eso ¿Qué es lo que paso cuando… nos besamos?_

-_pues es que… creo que fue… fue miedo, miedo a un error a no dejarme llevar una vez mas, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero, siempre he sido instintiva, como lo dijiste pero, cuando el me dio una oportunidad, no quise dejarme llevar pues era el a quien tenia enfrente, no supe que pasaría el es impredecible y… no se dio, por no ser yo misma y ahora, le tuve miedo a ese error quise ser yo misma, estando consiente de que tu lo estabas, tu lo dijiste ambos somos instintivos, no tuvimos un limite y se dio, pero cuando nos separamos lo primeo que pude ver fue tu mirada, llena de deseo y … supe que no era el, es decir, son tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, la realidad cayo de golpe y ellos, a quienes consideramos nuestros limites, aparecieron y… y no pudo ser o ¿no es eso lo que sentiste?._

-_ si, algo parecido_

_-¿no extrañaste esa mirada que solo sus ojos pueden dar, esa que desnuda y derrite?_

_-algo así, es cierto que extrañe su rostro, sus ojos, pero o me arrepiento era algo que quería_

_- ahora se que yo tampoco me arrepiento_

Ella había estado mirando sus manos y al decir esto no pudo evitar mirarlo, sus miradas se mezclaron explicando todo lo que sentían, la cercanía se hacia presente, el rubor en ambos, no desaprecia y ahora la distancia se acortaba…. un beso, un toque, tranquilo, mas de despedida, con ello terminaba aquel momento, era algo sencillo y rápido, se distanciaban y quedaban frente a frente…

-_Yo…-_ era ella sin saber que decir

_-…lo desebas… mh, lo se, Tenten yo te quiero y mucho solo que no de esa manera_

_-…gracias…-_ era lo único que podía decir pues era lo único que realmente sentía.

Se levantaron de manera calmada, salían del bosque cada uno donde debía, con tanto que pensar y muchos planes a realizar, una **amistad** nueva y fortalecida y miles de momentos que ansiaban vivir

* * *

Enserio espero que le haya gustado x cierto gracias a los riviews que dejaron para el capitulo anterior:

Chica-anime 4ever: pues gracias primero por el review y aqui sta la primera parte de la continuacion espero que te guste y si no ps dime que puedo cambiar

Camila Castillo: pues enserio lamnto mucho que no te guste el sasuten ni el nejihina pero ps sq a mi son parejas que me gustan mucho de hecho antes de volverme nejiten yo era fan del nejihina hay fics muy buenos de ellos pero ps cada quien sus preferencias, y aunque las parejas me gusten mucho no las imagino para que queden juntos en fin espero te guste la continuacion o almenos sta parte y la opinion que yo tengo y sï no pues tus comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


	6. Sp nejihina

* * *

… sus labios se reunieron en un beso corto y suave lleno de sentimientos y anhelos ella se dejaba llevar hacia atrás y el cedía a ese movimiento, mientras el beso cobraba intensidad, pero sin dejar de ser delicado, avanzaba de a poco, despacio….

El se había detenido y ella estaba totalmente recostada, aquellos ojos blancos, tesoro del clan y debilidad de tantos aparecían despacio revelando secretos, se miraban directamente sin barreras ni mentiras, como siempre había sido en ellos en cada segundo de sus platicas, esos ojos tan trasparentes solo para sus iguales.

_- estuvo mal ¿no es cierto?-_ sus palabras eran seguras, y para ambos llenas de verdad ella sabia que eran las solas palabras que describían lo pasado

-_por supuesto es tan cierto como obvió_-talvez esa sinceridad no siempre era lo correcto pero es lo que debía ser

_-y nosotros nunca haríamos nada que este mal_- su mirada había caído de solo pensar que esa era la regla estricta en ambos y la que marcaba su vida hasta ahora

-_No nunca y no teníamos porque hacerlo, esto esta mal y mas vale olvidarlo-_ su mirada había perdido ya el valor de mirarla a los ojos este no era momento para adivinar lo que ella sentía sino para ignorarlo, era lo que el debía hacer

- _No, claro que teníamos, era lo que necesitábamos, lo que…queríamos…- _ella recobro ese toque de valor que hacia tiempo tenia y lo había obligado a mirarla, que descubriera en su platinada alma el deseo, que ella hizo lo que sentía, y ella asegurar que no solo nació en ella tal sentimiento- _en ese beso encontré calma, y me sentí tan libre de sentirte niisan_

_- eso no tiene nada que ver hinata-sa…-_

_-hinata, onegai…_

_-Nunca hacemos nada que no debamos Hinata-sama-_ el había evitado una vez mas su mirada, y ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado

_- Pero nunca hemos sido lo que debemos-_ ella se levantaba poco a poco, se sentaba y aun pretendía mirarlo directamente, esperando que el pudiera notarla y ser sincero, dio cuenta de como se inquietaba ante este comentario y sabia que el no podría evitar encararla.

-_¿Cómo lo asegura? yo he intentado ser siempre lo que debo, nunca he fallado_-el se sentía sumamente contrariado ese beso había nacido en el como algo necesario, que deseaba y no había podido contener, estaba furioso con el mismo, por no ser quien el debía, no podía contener aquella molestia, pues a pesar de que tal dato era cierto, para el nunca seria correcto asegurarlo

-_Niisan, claro que es cierto, yo… yo nunca…nunca…he podido ser… la…líder que… que mi padre…desea_-su voz se debilitaba y se perdía en sus sollozos ahí estaban esos cristales que nublaban tan privilegiada vista que poseía la heredera, sus manos trataban inútilmente de contenerlas, y su acompañante no tenia ninguna idea, cual fuera, para detenerlas, por ese momento olvido se deber tenia que pensar que hacer

_- No Hinata-sama por favor…-_ su semblante había cambiado, no sabia reaccionar, que hacer, odiaba ver a alguien llorar el no estaba hecho para esas situaciones y sin embargo fue con ella… con Tenten con quien había aprendido que se dan, y que siempre hay que hacer y decir lo adecuado, problema, el no sabia que era lo "adecuado", al menos no ahora, y al parecer nunca, recuerdos pensamientos y reproches, lo seguían, lo torturaban, debía decir algo, y tendría que ser lo correcto- Usted ha mejorado mucho es mas fuerte, y algún día se convertirá en la líder

_- No puedes asegurarlo, niisan, yo…yo desearla poder creerte, pero mírame, soy débil, yo jamás podría…-_ sus sollozos se aligeraban, aquellas palabras aunque ella las creía irreales, le habían dado ánimos

-_Claro que si has mejorado mucho, Sasuke me lo ha dicho…-_ igual que a esas palabras, a su tranquilidad se la llevo el viento, ahora neji estaba seguro, el nunca atinaría a lo …adecuado, que era lo que tenia Tenten que había en ella que en cada instante sabia hacer y decir lo que debía

-_Sasuke…_- su mirada llenándose de lagrimas, pudo aclárale fácilmente lo que había pasado, el la veía arrepentido, no debía mencionarlo y no pudo preverlo, cielos el era un genio pero ese adjetivo desaparecía cuando se enfrentaba con una chica o al menos así sucedía con… Tenten… y ahora con su prima, nunca podía acertar en estas cosas, esa era la única técnica que no podía dominar, y la única causante de sus problemas

-_Hinata-sama discúlpeme…_

-_no, no ha sido tu culpa, soy yo quien es débil, quien no puede guardarse sus sentimientos… y el, Sasuke-san, es por eso que ahora esta enfadado, es mi debilidad no se que es lo que pasa conmigo no puedo conmigo misma, no puedo ser quien debo, y no debo ser quien quiero_- el la escuchaba atento ahora no hablaría pues no deseaba herirla, solo la escucharía, una mirada basto para que ella se sintiera libre de continuar-_ desde que comenzaos a entrenar, gracias a Naruto-kun, a su lado, en cada entrenamiento, descanso o lo que fuera, siempre intentaba ser quien debía, pero había algo en el, en su compañía, que muchas veces me hizo decir o hacer cosas de las que no me creía capaz, cuando combatía con el, después de alguna sesión con mi papa, me desenvolvía con el muy diferente, luchaba con gran furia y golpeaba como nunca, de una manera que a mi padre enorgullecería, o al menos eso me imaginaba ,pero que por alguna razón, al sentirme sin el no me atrevía a actuar de aquella manera, segura y… y… valiente, incluso en mis platicas con el o cuando me invitaba a caminar o a comer después de esos entrenamientos, a cada segundo que estaba con el me sentía y me comportaba diferente a como debía, el decía que era normal actuar como sientes, pero nunca lo sentí así con nadie mas, el me enseño a ser y hacer lo que siento, lo que quiero, aunque solo fuera en su compañía, por eso con el a sus ojos yo mejore, me volví mas fuerte, pero es solo con el_

-_No es cierto, Hinata-sama usted se volvió mas segura, mírelo solo en su forma de hablar, en su trato ahora con todos, hace mucho que no tartamudea como solía hacerlo, son muchas menos las situaciones que la ponen nerviosa, y aunque usted no lo crea, eso en usted es muy notorio_- a ella le habían asombrado sus palabras, y le habían devuelto ya algo de paz, ahora solo había algo en ella que no liberaba todo un bienestar para su corazón, al recuerdo se hacia presente y la tristeza se apoderaba de su delicado gesto.

-_pero… pero ahora, esa felicidad… esa seguridad, todo se ira-_ Una vez mas aquellas lagrimas brotaban, una a una de a poco descendían- _y es… es por mi culpa, por no saber que es lo que realmente debería sentir…, Niisan, no supe a su tiempo que era lo que sentía por Naruto-kun y tengo miedo de sentir mas de lo que debo por Sasuke-san, talvez si.. si me enamoro volveré sufrir, no quiero sentir algo erróneo, que no debería ser, pero Tenten me dijo una vez q si un sentimiento crece en mi de esa manera no tengo que detenerlo, que podría ser correspondido_- Su nombre apareció en la situación exacta y de la forma adecuada ella era una experta en eso y el hacia mas que envidiarla, pensar en ella de esa manera lo hacia sentir… diferente… pero serla causa de que esa luz que solo la sigue a ella se apague, era lo que detenía cualquier anhelo en el, Hinata lo había notado, y supo que no debía detenerse, que su niisan era de pocas palabras pero demasiados pensamientos_…- ella, siempre ha pensado así y ha convertido eso en una ilusión y un apoyo para ella y para quien lo necesite, y aunque n siempre es como ella espera nunca pierde ni deja que otros pierdan esa fe niisan_

- _si… ella tiene esa emoción, y ese entusiasmo en todo, es solo…positiva, alegre y divertida, siempre sabe actuar como a ella le nace y siempre lo hace bien-_ el no noto cuando había comenzado a pensar en voz alta, dirigía su mirada al cielo y describía a la perfección la imagen que ahora ocupaba su mente

_-ellos viven al limite, y cuando comienzas a estar con ellos mas de la cuenta comienzan a llevarte a su mundo._

-_Si…-había vuelto a la realidad y a ese bosque tan lleno de oscuridad en el que solo los pensamientos de ambos les brindaban la alegría y la luz que necesitaban_- pero… Hinata-sama en nosotros eso no debe ser, no deberíamos permitirlo… no va con lo que tenemos que ser

-_Niisan, a lado de Sasuke-san he aprendido que con el o con tenten nunca se tiene que ser nada… solo quien deseas_

_- pero Hinata-sama… que hay cuando no sabes que es lo que deseas ser._

-_sí Hinata-sama pues yo…yo nunca seria como ella, usted me conoce y no soy ese tipo de persona, ruidosa o…alegre, no quisiera cambiar…_

-_No niisan no es so lo que quería decir, tu no tienes ni debes ni creo que quieras cambiar, a lo único que me refiero es a que debes aceptar que siempre va haber algo que te aleje el deber y si eso es lo que deseas en esos momentos deberías dejarte llevar, solo pensando en que es lo que quieres_- ella clavo sus ojos buscando sus iguales, valla sorpresa al darse cuenta que el la estaba mirando ya hacia un rato-como yo lo hice en aquel beso, mi necesidad y mi deseo de hacer algo u en su momento deseaba, fue aun mas grande que mi noción de mi deber, y no dudo que en ti no lo haya sido

_-pues tienes razón fue algo que quería, quería ser tu consuelo, ser la felicidad de alguien y hacer algo bien algo que deseaba… bien-_ mientras decía esto se ponía de pie, era ya muy tarde

-_Niisan, necesitaba esto para descubrir que el es quien me ha ayudado y que no quiero temerle a lo que siento…niisan, yo amo a Sasuke-kun y si ahora estoy tan segura de eso es gracias a ti…_- Hinata seguía sentada, lo miraba hacia arriba, con una sonrisa segura

Algo similar a una sonrisa se dibujo en ese frió, pero tan hermoso rostro y sus ojos expresaron mas que nunca antes, se miraban, mientras el se inclinaba para tenderle una mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie

_-Me da gusto que mis labios fueran tan útiles_ – era algo que nunca espero oír pero ahora creyó haber dicho lo adecuado muy a su manera, mientras ella se levantaba, en un segundo pasajero, juntaron sus labios una vez mas esta vez fue rápido y solo motivado por la alegría de una relación- amistad muy grande que surgía entre estos primos, se separaron, una mirada y un millón de sentimientos, el dio media vuelta y se adelanto…

-_Niisan_,- el volteo para escucharla ahora no creía que fuera a ser peor que haber admitido tanto en una noche, que seria un consejo mas…- _creo que tus labios y todo lo que venga de ti podría ser la felicidad de alguien mas, piénsalo niisan_- sonrisa mas sincera no había visto nunca en su prima

_- de acuerdo Hinata_- ella lo alcanzo de inmediato, y en un silencio mas que necesario ambos se dirigieron a la mansión…

* * *

Cielos!!! no saben lo horrible q me senti x este capitulo me tuve que exprimir este fin para poder sacarlo y no tardarme mas!!!! pero ps les dire q aunque no me gusto del todo me parece que sta lindo!!! aunque la que importa es SU opinion x eso les pido imploro ruego o lo que deseen!!! **:::DEJEN REVIEWS::: XFAVOR!!!!! ToT ToT ToT X FAVOR!!!!** y despues de mis desconsolados ruegos les pido a los que dejen sus reviews q sean sinceros y me digan en que podria mejorar q bn q me hace falta!!! gracias a todos los que lees y opinan!!


	7. Una nueva mision

Matenme pues lo merezco jaja perdon por tardarme tanto pero ya stoy aqui dando lata otra vez con un nuevo capitulo que da paso a todo el meollo de la historia...ahi se los dejo espero q les guste y dejen muchos reviews x favor T.T

* * *

Aprisionada por mi cuerpo, devorándola y consumiéndola con caricias, siendo mía, mía hasta que… Si había sido un sueño, como tantos otros, pero…esta vez, había algo diferente cuando sentí abandonarla, el ansía me llevo a abrir mis ojos, dejando que esa luz me devolviera a la realidad, más era una sensación nueva la que me envolvía , aun era ese deseo de ella, mezclado con algo…. algo que no conocía, y por ende muy difícil de explicar, llenaba mi pecho, un impulso indescriptible me movía a darme prisa, solo para verla, ayer…algo cambio… aun recuerdo con algo de reproche lo ocurrido, mas, de no haber sucedido talvez este seria un despertar común.

Me decidí a abandonar la cama, hoy habría entrenamiento y no seria propio de mí llegar tarde por tercera vez en esta semana, me di una ducha rápida y me cambie, ya a mi traje ordinario.

Salí, en la mansión notaron mi prisa pues esta vez no espere por Hinata-sama, pero no se si seria lo mas correcto tratar con ella como cualquier día tomando en cuenta la noche pasada, aunque se que tendría que hacerlo, es solo que…este no era aun el momento, se que había algo mas importante, pero, al pensarlo llego a mi mente lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento de ayer, en aquella pelea con Tenten, sin poderlo evitar su imagen se apodero por completo de mi pensamiento, una vez mas solo para recordar como la había herido, yo no quería mas que verla, sin embargo ella…, ella seguro era lo ultimo que deseaba, aun no me convenzo que una derrota halla sido suficiente castigo, mas mi ego pensaba lo contrario solo que yo, yo no podía perdonarme ¿Cómo lo haría ella?, mi paso era ya mas lento.

_-Neji!!-_ su voz, es increíble como al escucharla no me veo capaz de hacer mas que girar y mirarla

_-Tenten ¿Qué?-_es que ¿no había nada mas que pudiera decir?

_-Neji buenos días-_ estaba totalmente sorprendido en su voz aun podía notar un deje de tristeza pero opacada casi en su totalidad por la viveza en que se presentaba sonriente, como me gusta verla y sin ningún reproche ni en su mirada ni en ese saludo

_-buen día Tenten ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no piensas entrenar hoy?-_creo que seria lo mas obvio después de lo que hice ayer

_-No no es eso, es solo que, Tsunade-sama nos ha mandado llamar nos quiere ver en 10 minutos en su oficina_

_-ya veo pues deberíamos avisar a Gai-sensei y a Lee-_ me disponía a ir ya pero ella tomo mi brazo fue un contacto algo brusco pero sin abandonar esa calidez que tiene ella.

_-No Tsunade-sama nos solicita solo a nosotros a mi me lo ha dicho Sasuke-kun y creo que también ira Hinata y algunos otros pero no estoy segura-_ **"Sasuke-kun"** desde cuando que son tan cercanos, fue algo que realmente no esperaba sentí inmediatamente mis músculos tensarse, mi sangre hervir sin explicación alguna, mas tuve que tragarme todo ella estaba aquí frente a mi y no tiene porque notarlo.

-_Pues vamos tendremos que encontrarnos con Sasuke y los demás_- me encamine antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa o detenerme de alguna manera note su extrañeza con mi ultimo cambio de actitud ella se dio cuenta aunque no del todo, pero que podía saber si no es nada lo que me pasa, aumentaba mi velocidad de solo pensarlo **"SASUKE-KUN".**

Saltábamos por los tejados de Konoha ambos en silencio aun no era el momento para que yo hablara, o es que aun no quería, y ella no tenia porque darme explicaciones ¿pero yo si? No lo creo pero es que hay algo que me hacer sentir… culpable y no me explico que, es algo tan frustrante. Habíamos llegado, y el silencio seguía siendo incomodo entre ambos, talvez al entrar en la oficina el ambiente seria mucho mas leve.

Esperaba, mas no fue así al entrar la primer mirada con la que me tope fue con la del Uchiha, una vez mas me sentía raro, lleno de una furia que evitaba demostrar y sentía de alguna manera esa mirada intensa sobre mi, mas que intimidarme sentía mas un reto, decidí ignorar eso que sentía, recorrí mi mirada, sin mucho éxito pues quien se encontraba a un lado de Sasuke era mi prima, Hinata, al cruzar miradas ella no pudo ocultar su nervio, un ligero sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, casi nadie lo noto, solo Sasuke, me temo que Tenten y talvez Tsunade-sama, además de ellos las cosas no se veían mejorar, pues ahí estaba Naruto, y su ya anunciada _novia_ (verdugo) Sakura, no es que tuviera algo en contra de esos dos, de hecho son personas…agradables es solo que la relación que tienen es algo que no se toman la molestia en disimular y ahora resulta ser algo incomodo, al igual que la pareja que se encontraba a su lado, la mas bipolar que se haya visto en Konoha, Shikamru e Ino ¿no es cierto?, que igual que los otros dos Ino es una chica a la que alardear siempre se le ha dado bien y Shikamaru nunca hace nada al respecto pues es muy "problemático", no había mas que hacer a mi pesar salude con un estoico -buen día- seguido del saludo algo mas alegre de Tenten y nos unimos a la fila que los demás formaban frente al escritorio la Hokage

Deseaba ir al grano, mas la Tsunade lo entendió y se adelanto

-_Pues bien, ahora que ya todos están aquí_- decía mientras revisaba papeles en sus manos- _les he llamado pues tengo para este equipo una misión, y quiero que entiendan, esto no es un juego- _se proyectaba seria y daba al asunto un poco mas de importancia al decir esto enfocaba su vista amenazante en – _entiendes Naruto_- si mas claro no podía ser – _Me supongo que muchos de ustedes han oído hablar de los ataques que se han dado en varias fronteras del país del fuego, han sido masacres completas, destrucción aldeas y miles de personas, y a todo esto solo se han encontrado en varias investigaciones cuatro responsables_- eso era algo increíble, ese había sido el tema para cualquier shinobi desde hacia unas semanas destrucción total pero que solo cuatro ninjas sean responsable de esto es imposible_- he_ _formado este equipo pues no he encontrado mejor combinación, inteligencia, fuerza, habilidad, precaución y todo lo que se necesita he confiado en sus habilidades y espero que de esa forma respondan, el ataque mas reciente se dio al noreste del país en la aldea de la lluvia ahí ira primero un equipo de búsqueda necesito en ese equipo sus ojos habilidad y fuerza, Neji, Hinata Sasuke, Tenten se que ustedes cuatro trabajaran bien como equipo y el resto ira en persecución de estos cuatro en los alrededores de la aldea, esperaran la información del primer equipo y seguirán según consideren prudente, Shikamaru, iras como líder de tu grupo y en el segundo, la líder será Hinata_ – hinata, pero ¿Qué? Que es lo que estará pensando la hokage, la sorpresa no se disimula encada una de las personas que se encuentra aquí- _Sí he dicho Hinata, pues siendo sincera siento algo de tensión entre quienes podrían ser lideres y no quiero arriesgarme, Hinata es precavida y se que siendo líder también sabrá ser valiente_- noto como tenten que había estado a su lado se siente feliz porque Tsunade-sama le ha dado tal oportunidad, se nota pues brinda su apoyo recargado su mano en su hombro y regalándole aquella sonrisa tan reconfortante pero ni yo y a simple vista se nota que tampoco Sasuke estamos del todo satisfechos, mas ahora habiendo escuchado las propuestas de la Tsunade no me atrevo a contradecir, pensamiento que se comparte en toda la habitación_- muy bien ¿tienen alguna duda?-_ nadie, todo era silencio_-bien saldrán hoy al caer la noche, llegaran allá por la mañana o eso espero, preparen sus cosas y descansen créanlo no será fácil, ¡vallan!_

_-Hai!-_ respondíamos en una voz todos los presentes

Al salir de la Oficina ya bajo el sol de Konoha acordamos vernos en la puerta de entrada a Konoha a las ocho en punto después de que cada uno preparara sus cosas, Tenten, Hinata-sama y yo regresamos juntos venia muy cerca de Tenten, mas nadie decía nada hasta que…

_-Hinata que gusto que la hokage te haya dado la oportunidad de ser nuestra líder-_ ese comentario me incomodo siendo sincero mas no estaba seguro de opinar al respecto

_-gracias Tenten yo también estoy muy contenta es solo que… temo fallar-_ que disparate hinata-sama no sabe fallarle a la gente

_-Tonterías Hinata tu no sabes fallarle a la gente, tu eres calma… eres capaz de frenar lo que sea-_ una risa ahogada me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras, pero creo haberlas escuchado alguna vez, en una noche de diversión, pero talvez solo es mi imaginación, ella siempre sabe decir lo correcto

_-Gracias Tenten eso espero-_ una nueva emoción apresaba la voz de mi prima

_-Puede estar segura Hinata-sama-_ un ligero carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas, ella siempre ha sido tan curiosa no pude evitar esa risa y al parecer Tenten tampoco sonreía, me sonreía, ahora todo pintaba mejor, dejamos a Tenten en su casa y mi prima y yo seguimos el camino, ya en la puerta de la mansión

_-Tenten es única niisan inténtalo y mas que nada por favor hablen pues yo si lo haré-_ sonreía y caminaba de prisa hacia su habitación

Solo la veía alejarse, tenia razón hablaría con ella…

Faltaban 5 minutos para las ocho y hinata-sama y yo íbamos en camino, al llegar como no imaginarlo aun faltaba…Tenten, Naruto y Sakura, las kunoichis mencionadas no tardaron mucho, lamento no decir lo mismo de naruto 20 minutos tarde, solo agradezco o ser su líder, pobre Sikamaru, en cuanto Sakura se encargo de poner en su lugar a Naruto, partimos dividiéndonos de forma mas practica como Tsunade-sama había decidido. En nuestro grupo Hinata-sama y Tenten, se adelantaron yo no me opuse pues ahora menos que nunca podía despegar mis ojos de Tenten este había sido un día bastante…diferente…

* * *

¿que? ¿ya? ¿eso es todo? ¿tanto para esto? jaja ¿cortito? pues si un poquito jaja perdon!!! T.T jaja sq imaginense la crisis deinspiracion que tengo soy tan horrible!!! perdon!!! pero weno espero les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews para darme ideas o inspirarme o algo enserio son sus reviews los que me dan alas para escribir xfis!!! ^.^

y weno camila: muchas gracias!!no te preocupes yo entiendo que no te simpatize la pareja es solo que no encuentro una chica mas observadora y linda y la neta Sakura!!! es la kunoichi que yo mas odio pero enserio perdon y ntp nunca dejaria este fic con un nejihina esa epoca ya paso asi que disfruta y deja tu review q hace falta!! n.n

y Ono-sugg: igual muchas gracias!! porel review yespero que este cap te guste y no desesperes jaja que ya vuelve el nejiten enserio este fices nejiten igual q yo jaja y me alegra que compartas un punto de vista conmigo weno grax x todo y deja review va!! n.n

y lo mismo para todos los lectores espero lo disfruten q no me quieran matar xlatardanza y x el poco material jaja y enserio xfa dejen algun review q los necesito mucho pues sirven de inspiracion!!

gracias x todo

besos

Mariana^.^


	8. Traicion

Hola!!! Lamento la tardanza en especial a quienes les prometí q este capitulo subiría la semana pasada!!! Enserio perdón sq la prepa me complico muchas cosas por los exámenes finales y eso además la compu stuvo muy demandada!! PRETEXTOS yo lo se pero enserio perdón!! Weno pero no se preocupen al menos no x eso de que valla a abandonar esto mas bien preocúpense por lo q sigue!! Creo q al final d esto me van a querer matar... ya mejor no digo nada mas y disfruten!! (Si pueden, y lo digo xq créanme esto no les va a agradar mucho!!)

* * *

Aun no se si solo se trata de mi imaginación pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en que algo pasa, conforme avanzamos veo a Tenten cada vez mas rara, Al partir no paraba de hablar con Hinata, y de forma repentina dejo toda esa energía ahora no platica con esa vitalidad que hay en su voz, evita hablar, siento que hay algo raro mas no estoy seguro, quizás solo sea que esta cansada, No nos hemos detenido pues la orden fue llegar aquí al amanecer y el camino hacia la frontera con el país de la lluvia es bastante complicado Hinata también se ve algo extraña aunque no luce tan desconcertada como Tenten.

Ya se ve a lo lejos la zona del ataque…

-_Niisan_- supongo que imprima la ve de igual manera

-_Lo se. Es hora de detenernos y buscar un lugar donde quedarnos mientras hacemos la investigación_

-_Hai- _

Unos metros mas adelante encontramos un buen lugar para quedarnos, supimos que el otro equipo se encontraba cerca, no se puede confundir como esa chica le grita idiota de esa manera a su novio, además por el estruendoso sonido, solo podía ser la fuerza brutal de Sakura.

_-Nos quedaremos aquí pero alguien tendrá que ir por agua- _mi prima era una buena líder, pero instalar un campamento no es una gran preocupación -_hay un claro a unos metros de aquí en dirección al norte-_

-_Iré yo_- esa era Tenten no creo q lo haga mas que para poder alejarse un poco de este ambiente, ella sigue sin pronunciar gran cantidad de palabras, talvez solo las necesarias

_-Si lo quieres-_

-_de hecho si_- su mirada aun seguía siendo algo confusa y lejana del ahora y su rostro solo dibujaba una sonrisa distante, sin mas, en un salto se alejo de lo que pronto seria el campamento, en dirección al claro

-_Bien, ahora solo necesitamos que uno de ustedes chicos valla por leña tenemos que hacer fuego pues estaremos esta noche y probablemente mañana también_

_-Iré yo_- era una buena oportunidad par intentar hablar con Tenten

_- ¡No!...etto… preferiría que fuera Sasuke, necesitamos verificar que este sitio y los alrededores sean seguros y que el ambiente y el suelo sean estables, para poder montar las tiendas y todo lo necesario-_ pues he de admitir que es una excusa valida pero el motivo algo extraño, se que le seria incomodo estar con Sasuke mas creo que seria aun mas estar conmigo, es algo que explicaría la decisión de Tenten pero no la de mi prima, por otra parte al parecer a Sasuke no fue una idea que le pareciera, su rostro no delato nada mas su estoico "de acuerdo", y esa rápida partida no dejan mas que pensar, es difícil llegar a darle una interpretación a esos detalles, ahora me encuentro a solas con mi prima, era hora de una conversación q ya se había pospuesto demasiado

_-hinata-sa…_

_-hinata, ¿no?-_ su sonrisa para conmigo sigue teniendo, sorprendentemente, la misma calidez, suspiro algo resignada pues ella también sabia lo que venia,

-_Hinata, es que no te importa nada de lo que ha pasado, ¿no te preocupa?_

_-No digas eso Niisan es solo que…yo… etto…es…es difícil- _cielos odio ese nerviosismo

_-Hinata-sa…, hinata yo me refiero a que si no te es incomodo a si crees que todo puede seguir igual _

-_Por supuesto Niisan puede seguir igual…etto… contigo me agrada que todo sea igual, siempre lo es y eso es agradable_- su voz no tenia la misma calma de siempre, miraba en dirección en que el se había ido poco antes y su pensamiento volaba rápidamente a el

-Pues…si pero ¿y el?-ella sabia que me refería, su mirar se clavo un instante en el suelo como pensando en que iba a decir, para después mirarme

_-con Sasuke nunca puede ser igual siempre algo cambia puede mejorar tantas cosas o destruir todo lo que espero y en el camino, su mirada era diferente y no creo que quiera saber ahora que es lo que cambio esta vez –_

_- ya veo-_ creo que la forma en que mi prima piensa es totalmente ajena a mi pero pese a eso me sorprende como es que ve y maneja las cosas

Le asegure que la comprendía y que estaba bien el haberme quedado yo con ella, me agrada su compañía pero aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza la extraña actitud de Tenten, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas instalamos las dos tiendas que llevábamos en una dormirían Hinata y Tenten y en la otra Sasuke y yo, después nos "aseguramos" de que los alrededores fueran seguros, no puedo decir que fue un buen trabajo del todo, estábamos distraídos y no fuimos tan cuidadosos como debíamos cada quien tenia sus problemas para pensar y una duda que usurpaba toda nuestra atención, no dejaba de mirar en la dirección que se había ido Tenten

_- Quieres ir a buscarla_- y esa no era una pregunta

_- algo le sucede_-

_- lo se-_ me regalo una sonrisa y me sugirió que me fuera que ella estaría bien

_- ¿Y que si mientras estoy allá regresa Sasuke?_- no creo aun que este dispuesta a hablar

_- Me adelantare con el y comenzare a investigar, no pondrá algo personal antes que una misión, no te apures anda ve- _

Creo que mi prima sabe a la perfección como manejar las cosas confió en ella y se lo agradezco, una mirada más para que lo sepa y salgo algo aprisa para encontrar a Tenten antes de que vuelva, ya ha tardado un poco y no dudo que ya valla de regreso al campamento. En el camino no la logre ver aun con el byakugan activado, cualquiera que me conociera un poco diría que para mi esto significa desperdiciar chakra al llevarlo activado, pero solo se que hay algo que no me deja ser el mismo que todos conocen, un poco mas adelante en el lago que menciono mi prima, logro ver su silueta esta sentada en una de las orillas, la he encontrado y decido que ya ha sido suficiente chakra, desactivo el byakugan y también aminore la velocidad, me acercaba ya caminando, cuando sentí a alguien mas, alguien se acercaba a donde estaba Tenten, subí a uno de los árboles que estaban alrededor del lago, ahí fue cuando note quien era quien se acercaba, cosa que en nada me agrado, que se creía para acercarse así a ella, que quería al estar con ella, una frustración enorme me atrapo sin que supiera bien el porque, es decir, si era por que el estaba con Tenten, que mas me daba a mi, y aunque eso era real no podía evitar sentir esto, Sasuke se acerco a ella y se puso detrás, de pie, deseaba escuchar lo que hablarían, trate de acercarme lo mas posible sin que ellos se dieran cuanta, aunque ambos lucían muy ajenos a lo que sucedía mas allá de donde estaban.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ ella ni se inmuto bien sabia que el se encontraba ahí desde hacia unos minutos

_-nada- _ese tipo de respuestas eran muy raras en ella, su tono seguía siendo suave como suele serlo en ella pero había algo mas tristeza o melancolía, yo simplemente quería saberlo, mas era el quien se encontraba ahora con ella

_- no digas eso ¿es acerca de lo que paso?-_ he de aclarar que no tengo idea de a lo que se refiere mas ella se abstiene de responder no puedo pensar a que es a lo que se refiere pero no niego que en mi crece la ansiedad por descubrirlo

_-…._

_- No crees que es algo tarde para arrepentirse-_ no me explico, que pudo haber pasado que ella pueda arrepentirse, mas aun si sasuke es quien lo dice, no quiero pensarlo, pero mi curiosidad crece y aun no veo la forma de acercarme

_- Nunca he pensado eso y lo sabes_

_- Entonces es por el Hyuga ¿no?- _¿yo? pero yo que tendría que ver, cada vez me extraña mas, ella se ha puesto de pie y la espera por su respuesta, hace estragos con mi paciencia, yo me muevo igual, bajando del árbol en que me encontraba, aun sin que se den cuenta de que estoy cerca

_-…._

_- ¿Por qué no hablas con el?-_ lo decía ya algo irritado, y en cambio yo no podía estar mas ansioso había decidido aparecer ya, pedir alguna explicación que sucedía entre ellos y que tenia q ver conmigo

_- ¡No es por eso!-_ replico enérgica y para ese momento quería salir de ahí, que nunca hubiera pasado por mi cabeza la idea de acercarme mas era tarde mis labios estaban ya moviéndose

_-¿que es lo que tiene que hablar conmigo?-_ Ella giro bruscamente al oír mi voz, fingí no haber escuchado lo anterior y Sasuke me lanzo una mirada con algo de complicidad, el sabia que estaba ahí y había hablado conciente de ello, después de esa mirada no pude evitar enfrentarme a ella me gire encarando unos ojos confusos y arrepentidos, ni imaginaba que estaba cerca mucho menos se convencía de que ahora yo estaba frente a ella, su mirada llena de dudas mas yo veía ahora toda una oportunidad de respuestas, un ultimo " _es ella quien debe decírtelo_" que se alejaba junto con Sasuke desapareció sin intención de explicar nada mas

_- ¿que es lo que debes decirme?- _mas que una pregunta parecía una exigencia, quería una explicación, mis ojos no podían mostrar ahora mas que furia y en los suyos se dibujaba el miedo a hablar

_- no es nada_- fue ella quien corto el contacto de nuestras miradas, caminaba para poder salir rumbo al campamento en dirección que lo había hecho Sasuke mas algo se aclaraba en mi mente, no se lo permitiría, la alcance de manera rápida y la atrape contra un árbol en un brusco empujón sujetando ambas de sus manos contra este mientras ella forcejeaba de forma inútil no la soltaría hasta que me lo dijera

- _"Sasuke-kun" insistió mucho en que me lo dijeras ¿Qué es lo que el sabe?_ - me miro con algo de reproche talvez a ella no le importo en nada comenzar a llamarlo así o permitirle que entrara en su vida mas a mi si y me había molestado como pocas cosas lo hacían de esa manera _– ¡dímelo!-_ lo reclamaba y en ese momento no pude evitar imprimir mas fuerza en el agarre llegando a lastimarla, pues se quejo en el mismo momento

_- ¡No te importa!-_ replicaba en un forcejeo más

_- No hables por mi- _acercaba a ella una mirada retadora, pero me encontré perdiéndome en la suya, que reclamaba la dejara, ella dejo de forcejear, fue ahí que note la cercanía, la mezcla que formaban nuestros alientos, yo al intentar liberarme de tal enojo y ella agitada por su intento de que la soltara

_- No tengo porque contártelo-_ sonaba mas a un petición quería evitar decírmelo pero…

- _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? Estas mal y no…puedes no…-_ fue una impotencia inmensa la que me embargo, pero no podía obligarla _– no…no confías en mi-_sin querer creerlo realmente me di cuenta, no lo hacia y no la culpaba, y es ahora que me pregunto si realmente he llegado ser alguien para ella - _te entiendo-_solté mi agarre de forma brusca mas que dispuesto a marcharme, mi voz aun sonaba indiferente, mas estaba muy lejos de ser así, hubiera dado media vuelta mas su mano se detuvo en mi hombro y sus ojos una vez mas en los míos.

_- Te…-_ suspiro un tanto resignada - _te lo diré…_

Tres palabras que no me permití creer es que ¿ella si confiaba en mi? y… talvez…si somos…((amigos)),:: _**- ¡No es por eso!-**_ :: revoloteo en mi mente esta vez el momento en que sin advertir aun que yo estaba ahí ella aseguro que lo que me contaría no tenia que ver con su manera de actuar, dudas una vez mas, y una oportunidad menos para aclararlas pues no creía que por ahora me dijera nada mas que lo necesario, ella se alejo un poco de mi buscando algo de espacio y yo permanecí en el mismo lugar mas me gire un poco para lograr verla, se acercaba al lugar que antes había ocupado frente al lago permaneció de pie esta vez, creyendo yo que esperaba a que la alcanzara, con eso en mi mente me acerque, miraba de manera perdida el paisaje que se abría destellante ante ella

_- Este lago tiene una belleza que pocos se detienen a mirar-_ mire entonces en dirección que ella lo hacia, dando total credibilidad a esas palabras, en las cristalinas aguas del lago, se divertían el azul del cielo, armonía total con ese pálido amarillo y naranja del sol que deja ver que apenas caía la tarde siendo decorados aun mas por los destellos de su misma luz con el movimiento del agua en el lago, árboles alrededor que escondían con recelo hermosos botones de azahar dispuestos a regalar su fruto tan raro en esta tierra, escasas flores que lucían ya con esplendor dando solo pequeñas visiones de su blanca belleza

_- en este momento, o mas bien hace unas horas que llegue aquí lo único que me regalo esta vista y el salir del sol por aquellas montañas fue… paz, consuelo y calma_- su mirar ya no era dudoso se aclaraba junto con su manera de hablar- _lo mismo que me regalo aquel día el-_¿el? Señalo con una mirada el punto en el que hace varios minutos había desaparecido, Sasuke, acto que dejo en mi escapar una vez mas esa rabia que me hacia su presa con cada vez mas frecuencia

_- El, y ¿de que día hablas?-_ ya estaba claro el "el" ahora el "aquel"

_- el día en que te derrote_- mal recuerdo pero…el día que peleamos ella estaba… llorando… y se fue de ahí y yo…

_-¿pero que?_

_- el me alcanzo cuando vio que lloraba, me escucho y dijo lo correcto, me apoyo pese a que el tampoco se encontraba bien_

-_el había peleado con Hinata_- recordé sin quererlo en voz alta y ella asintió, pues fue lo que mi prima me había contado esa misma noche, me miro algo extrañada de que lo supiera pero no dio gran importancia, lo que realmente agradezco

_- Si y después fue mi turno de escucharlo ambos estábamos tristes y encontramos en el otro consuelo, en un extraño momento el… no nosotros… nos…nos besamos_- que ellos ¿Qué? Impotencia y furia una vez mas ante tal sorpresa, y mi mente no lo podía creer de muchas cosas que pensé era algo que no nunca nunca desee escuchar una probabilidad talvez pero no algo real, ¿que se cree ese…¿Quién le dio derecho a robar lo que no le pertenece…¿Cómo se le ocurre...¿ que nunca pensó en …HINATA…HINATA…? Caí en la cuenta que no había nada que yo pudiera reclamar, yo… actué de la misma manera yo también bese a la persona que el, no el no la quiere, no habría besado a Tenten de no ser así, pero y yo que… que siento por Tenten pues fui igual que el un…traidor… ¿Qué haría? ¿Que iba a decir? ¿Y QUE SI TENTEN SI LO QUIERE A EL?... ¿a que estarían jugando…ellos o yo…? Demasiadas preguntas

_- ¿entonces tu estas…-_

_-¿enamorada de Sasuke?-_ ella me interrumpió con las palabras que no me atrevía pronunciar, como seria eso posible _- No_ – como podía decir eso con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba de esta manera pendiente de esa respuesta aquella respuesta a ella le divertía- _No…No lo creo, el esta enamorado de…_

_- de ¿Hinata?, eso no impide que tu puedas sentir algo_- punto absolutamente cierto y que de solo pensarlo provocaba un vuelco en mi ante una nueva respuesta

_- Si, lo se pero, aun así, yo no podría enamórame de el ni el de mi, mh, seria una locura, además creo que el no es lo que yo busco_- giro de manera extraña para mírame, una mirada que tenso cada músculo en mi cuerpo por ser dirigida solo a mi, ¿Qué era lo que trataba de decir? Me descubrí sin palabras, a estas alturas mantener una expresión serena costaba cada vez mas, y ahora mas que nunca fue difícil, un asalto de sorpresa inundo mi cuerpo, carmesí que pretendía inundar mis mejillas, en un esfuerzo sobre humano e impidiendo toda señal de nervios recuperé mi falsa indiferencia ella rió de forma baja, sintiéndome descubierto, no pretendía dejar todo así, me acerque a ella lentamente, hasta poder sentir solo mía esa sonrisa, que, al sentirme cerca no se volvió mas que pura sorpresa

_- y… ¿Qué es lo que tu buscas?-_ sin mas conciencia de mi y con un deseo mas poderoso que toda sensatez me acerque permitiéndome rozar esos labios hechos no mas que para mi, quería devorarlos que fueran una garantía mía que nadie mas se atreviera siquiera a mirarlos ni tampoco a Tenten, en un instante serian mas que míos… Una explosión, ¡maldición!, nos alejamos de forma brusca, un poco aturdidos debido a tal estruendo,

_- ¿Qué es lo que paso?-_pregunto ajena a lo que pudo haber pasado, no encontraba una respuesta clara…hinata… mi prima llego rápido a mi mente pues recordé que menciono que se adelantaría al lugar en el que debíamos estar investigando

_- Byakugan_ – mire el lugar donde ella y sasuke suponía que estarían, mas solo se veía una nube de polvo, con un poco mas de esfuerzo llegue a ver algunas siluetas, dos mas próximas a mi que reconocí rápidamente como las de las personas que buscaba, creí que las otras debían ser del otro equipo, mas por su forma la probabilidad era muy poca y mas aun recordando que las ordenes para aquel equipo eran aguardar a nuestro reporte, no quise esperar mas, le informe a Tenten lo que había visto, y evitando cualquier palabra mas partimos para aquel lugar

Ya cerca de ahí, descubrí sellos explosivos en algunos árboles, todos unidos por hilos transparentes, con flujos pequeños de chakra, nos detuvimos y rodeamos varias de esas trampas, mientras avanzábamos, Tenten me explico que eran técnicas de ninjas de la aldea oculta de la lluvia

_-Llegamos-_ anuncie para bajar en el lugar.

Encontramos rápidamente a Hinata y a Sasuke, sasuke tenia varias heridas y mi prima lo atendía, Hinata nos dijo que ella se encontraba bien pues en el momento de la explosión Sasuke la empujo y el no tuvo tiempo de alejarse, Tenten menciono que esas trampas están diseñadas para que esos pequeños flujos de chakra detecten al enemigo, al sentirlo, la persona que los controla también se percata y libera un flujo mayor para activar el sello o los sellos mas cercanos, dijo también que las explosiones eran de baja intensidad peligrosas solo si el impacto es cerca de la persona mas inofensivos si se esta a distancia.

_-Pareces saber mucho_- una tercera voz nos distrajo de la explicación que nos daba Tenten, recordé entonces las otras sombras que había intentado reconocer – Pues tienes razón esa es efectivamente la técnica que he usado- gire para poder verlo pues ahora la vista era mucho mas clara, mas su mirada estaba clavada en Tenten, era un chico, de cabello corto rojizo y despeinado centímetros mas bajo que yo y con una actitud demasiado arrogante para mi gusto, antes de poder preguntar quien rayos era, una explosión mas se escucho al tiempo que ese chico hacia un sello con sus manos- espero no vengas acompañada, pues puede que tus otros amigos hallan recibido una sorpresa- se dirigía solo a Tenten como si la conociera

_- Byakugan!-_ dirigí mi vista al lugar de la explosión, era cerca y pude distinguir que era el otro equipo el que había sido presa de aquella explosión

_-Tranquila no les ha pasado nada de lo que no puedan sobrevivir_- su sonrisa era extremadamente arrogante y se dirigía a Tenten con una extraña familiaridad, mientras, ella lucia algo extrañada y mas bien nerviosa

_-Suficiente Ren_ - una de las personas que lo acompañaba fue quien lo llamo. Otro chico que se acerco aun mas a donde nos encontrábamos – Son ninjas de la hoja, una disculpa por lo que ha pasado con tu amigo, preciosa- se inclino hacia mi prima y beso una de sus manos, afortunadamente para el chico Sasuke aun estaba inconsciente, mas para mala noticia suya yo no

_- Aléjate de ella-_ giro para mirarme mas enseguida noto a Tenten _– ni lo pienses_ – volvió su mirada a mí y sonrió de forma descarada

_- Una disculpa a ustedes también por este incidente_ -se alejo un poco y sonrió aun más, atrás de el estaban 5 personas mas ese chico al que el había llamado Ren y a su lado un poco mas atrás otro chico de igual apariencia mas con un semblante mas sereno, pero ambos sin despegar la mirada de donde estábamos Tenten y yo, mas atrás dos chicas murmurando varias cosas que en nada me intereso escuchar y atrás de quien ahora nos hablaba otro chico mas_- espero puedan comprendernos, nosotros somos un escuadrón de la aldea de la lluvia y nos enviaron aquí para recolectar información sobre estos ataques-_

_- pues si son ninjas identifíquense antes de atacar-_

_- creo que tienes razón mas fueron tus compañeros quienes cayeron en la trampa que pusimos-_

_- y porque han puesto esas trampas si no están haciendo mas que su deber-_

_- veras nuestra orden fue que si se daba la oportunidad capturáramos a los responsables_

_- pues el terreno en que pusieron sus trampas son parte de la frontera de la aldea de la hoja_

_- es por eso que ahora pido una disculpa y cumplo con mi obligación de explicar quienes somos y que hacemos aquí_

_- ya esta claro que hacen aquí ahora ¿quienes son?_

_- Mi nombre es Kouki Hisahito y soy el capitán de este escuadrón_- el era algo mas bajo que yo ojos de un tono esmeralda y cabello castaño aun mas claro q el mió y corto, _- el es Daiki Ryunosuke-_ señalando al chico que estaba detrás de el, era alto algo mas que yo de cabello corto negro y ojos de un gris claro, y tez clara- _ellas son Mizaki y Riko Nakajima-_ decía presentando a las dos chicas la primera, no rebasaba la altura de Tenten, de cabello ondulado y negro, largo unos centímetros arriba de su cintura, y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios, acompañada de una mirada totalmente descarada de sus ojos violetas, la segunda mas seria su mirad estaba perdida en algún punto del bosque, sus ojos eran de un vivo escarlata, su cabello igual al de la otra chica, pero algo mas lacio y su actitud totalmente distante- y ellos son…

_- no necesitamos que nos presentes kouki ¿no es así?-_ decía con una mirada retadora a Tenten ella soportaba su mirada mas no decía nada, era bastante extraño

_- ¡Ren!-_ quien lo reprendía, era quien parecía su hermano pues su físico era totalmente igual solo diferían sus ropas

_- ellos son Ren y Ryo Itsuki, todos ninjas de la lluvia y asignados a esta misión-_ para cuando había terminado las presentaciones el otro equipo estaba llegando, Hisahito-san se dirigió a ellos intentando ir por las chicas llevándose primero insultos y amenazas por parte de naruto y peor aun una paliza por parte de la rubia, pues para su novio era muy problemático, ella se encargaría, fue Nakajima Riko-san quien se encargo de salvarlo, pidiendo disculpas a su nombre a todos, después fue Sakura quien se encargo de presentarnos con los Ninjas de lluvia, estos últimos mencionaron que debían regresar a su aldea, que regresarían en otro momentos y que éramos libres de buscar cuanto quisiéramos, me había alejado de donde estaba para preguntar al otro equipo sobre si había heridos y pedirle a Sakura que se encargara de las heridas de Sasuke

_- hey neji que es lo que quieren esos ninjas con Tenten-san -_ las palabras de Shikamaru me hicieron girar solo para observar que uno de los hermanos Itsuki hablaba con ella y después desaparecía junto con su hermano quien lo esperaba unos pasos atrás ella se dirigía ahora hacia nosotros

_- aa Tenten ¿conseguiste el teléfono de ese guapo chico? Recuerda que son dos hermanos-_ Ino recibió una mirada de reproche de su novio mientras ella solo sonreía con una de esas "problemáticamente encantadoras sonrisas" como alguna vez he oído llamarlas a Shikamaru supongo que cada quien ve ese encanto en el rostro de la chica que quiere

_- No Itsuki-san solo…eh…me pedía disculpas… etto… dice que su hermano me confundió con… otra persona_

_-¿estas segura que era solo eso?-_ y aunque bien podía ser cierto algo no sonaba como debía

_- Sakura ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-_intentaba evadir mi pregunta pues Sakura se dirigía donde nosotros y mas atrás Sasuke quien ya estaba consiente y de pie mi prima le ayudaba a caminar pues aun tenia algunas heridas

_- El estará bien para mañana-_ ya los tres estaban aquí-solo necesito que alguien cuide de el por la noche

_- Lo haré yo, los dos compartimos tienda así que no será problema-_ no creo que sea gran problema

_- No sus heridas son muy propensas a una infección así que tiene que ser alguien que sepa algo de ninjutsu medico_

_- pero las únicas que saben son tu e Ino-_ y creo q no le agradaría a muchos q alguna se quedara con sasuke esta noche pero no hay opción

_- Hinata tomo curso con nosotras también ¿no sakura?-_ Ino tiene que estar loca

_- Si es por eso que ya le he pedido a Hinata que sea ella quien lo cuide _

_- Pues…si… etto yo lo…cuidare esta noche-_ y al perecer también Sasuke ya lo sabia, pero como mi prima dormirá con el ¡no! Es que… no hay opción, pero entonces ¿yo?...

_-No no lo harás_

_- neji estas loco no tenemos otra opción_

_-Tenten ¿tares otra tienda contigo?-_ su rostro mostró una sorpresa aun mas grande que lo inesperado de la pregunta, y por supuesto de algunos de los presentes exceptuando a quienes habían ya hablado de ello, shikamaru para quien era lógica la supocisión pues el acuerdo de traer dos tiendas fue aceptado por los dos grupos, ellos sin incomodidad de dormir con su pareja y nosotros planeando el orden como ya lo había dicho

_- Lo siento chicos pero es su destino_

_- Ino!! Estas loca_

_- lo siento Tenten-san pero no tenemos otra opción fue una orden que las ninjas medico permanecieran en el grupo dos- _claro pues ni a el ni a Naruto les agradaba la idea de dejar que alguna de sus novias durmiese con Sasuke

_-solo Tenten-_ un fastidio que ella le sonriera de esa manera

_- Además Tsunade-sama contemplo que Hinata también tenía experiencia, pues fue ella quien nos capacito en ese curso _

No había nada de malo Tenten y yo hemos dormido juntos en otras ocasiones (/pero no la veías como ahora/además ¿Qué gai-sensei y lee eran invisibles?/) maldición!!

_-de acuerdo-_ en mi mente se formaba una lista interminable de peros mas a Tenten solo le había tomado unos segundos soltar esas palabras- es por la misión no podemos prescindir de Sasuke- y ¿Por qué no? Más estaba muy claro que tenia razón

_-Regresemos a nuestros campamentos, por hoy Sasuke tiene que descansar y nuestro equipo aun no ha terminado el campamento _

_- Nuestro equipo regresara aquí mañana al amanecer Shikamaru-san_

_- Solo llámame Shikamaru para no hacerlo tan problemático Hinata-san_

_- hai y por favor solo Hinata_

Después de tanta confianza cada equipo regreso a su campamento, yo ayude a Sasuke en el camino de regreso, mas llegando mi prima me pidió que lo recostara en la tienda que ocuparían y se quedo con el mientras nos pedía a mi y a tenten que nos encargáramos de lo que comeríamos. Salí de ahí y me encontré a Tenten tratando de forma un tanto tosca de prender una fogata, cosa que no se le estaba dando lo suficientemente bien.

_- Eso no es lo tuyo_- señale con algo de burla y ella me miro ceñuda por el comentario, no pude evitar reír un poco y acercarme hacia donde estaba – yo me encargare de esto y cuando este listo puedes encargarte de la comida si eso quieres

_- Y… dime que tan quemado quieres tu arroz-_ sonreía de manera encantadora, no era la primera misión en que se negaba a cocinar era mas que mala en la cocina, reí al recordar la primera vez que cocino para el equipo, fue una semana de incapacidad por intoxicación, incluso Lee no lo resistió _– no es para que te burles, entonces ¿tienes otra tarea para mi?-_ estaba claro que quien se encargaría de la cena seria yo y no me disgustaba talvez no era muy bueno en la comida pero si menos nocivo que ella

-…- ella tendría que hacer algo mientras yo lidiaba con esto- _¿Por qué no arreglas… nuestra tienda?-_ ante el comentario sus mejillas se iluminaron de un intenso carmín, dormiríamos juntos y hasta ahora ella parecía indiferente, en mi mente ese asunto había estado creando estragos mas a ella no parecía importarle mucho

_- ¿que hay que arreglar?-_

_- tienes que cambiar tu saco de dormir, Hinata lo llevo a la tienda pero ni ella ni yo lo acomodamos ni tampoco tu mochila, creí que seria mejor si tu te encargabas, si lo deseas puedes mover el mió-_ realmente el saco lo había acomodado solo que se encontraba muy cercano al mió y no sabia si le agradaría la idea, además sentirla tan cerca seria sumamente perturbador

_- de acuerdo me encargare-_ se levanto de mi lado y entro en la tienda, había mucho espacio para que ella moviera su saco y la distancia fuera considerable, pero algo en mi no deseaba que la hiciera un solo centímetro.

Desde que creí en la posibilidad de dormir juntos, dentro de mi se disputaba una lucha interminable, entre mi deseo a tenerla cerca y la necesidad de que ella este lejos, ha sido difícil eso de el autocontrol, recordé con pesar lo que sucedió el día en que ella durmió en la mansión, y ahora mas consiente el deseo de que ella estuviera conmigo como aquella noche seguía siendo igual o aun mas grande pero mucho mas imposible. Logre prender la fogata, pero para poder preparar el arroz tendría que ir por la mochila de mi prima en la que se encontraba todo lo necesario para preparar lo que comeríamos. Me acerque a la tienda en que estaba mi prima, conforme avanzaba se escuchaban mas claramente sus voces, Sasuke estaba despierto y hablaba con mi prima, aunque quien realmente hablaba era ella, no quise interrumpir y me aleje de ahí, decidí preguntar a Tenten si tenia algo que pudiera utilizar, al entrar en la que seria nuestra tienda, ella se encontraba recostada en mi saco de dormir, cosa rara pues el suyo se encontraba justo aun lado y sumamente cerca, sintió cuando entre y se sentó, mirándome fijamente.

_-¿No piensas mover tu saco?-_ me miro algo extrañada por la pregunta

_- Pienso que ese es un buen lugar, deja mucho espacio para colocar todo lo que traemos, yo en especial con los pergaminos- _algo en mi exploto de forma repentina era algún tipo de alegría, pero pronto me vi reprochándome pues sabia que esa cercanía no era una muy buena señal, mi mente volaba a aquellas fantasías que ella protagonizaba, un derroche de deseo que atrapaba mis noches al cerrar de mis ojos y ahora ella, la dueña de esas ensoñaciones dormiría a mi lado, la idea de control se me presentaba imposible, ese aroma que envolvía mi dormitorio desde el instante en que ella puso un pie ahí, me embriagaría en cada instante que permaneciera a su lado, y su cuerpo ajeno a lo que sucediera, en placido sueño derrumbado a mi lado_.- Neji!! NEJI!!-_ había dejado volar mi mente demasiado, y ella se daba cuenta, me miraba algo extrañada y su voz me había devuelto a la realidad una vez mas, lejos de donde esa voz pronunciaba igualmente mi nombre rogando por algo mas que mi atención

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunte con un deseo inmenso de que ignorara lo que por mi mente cruzaba, y una mirada aun mas serena de lo que pretendía

_-¿Por qué entraste?-_ ante esa pregunta me obligue a regresar aun más atrás de esa visión de ella con la que me tope al entrar

_- Mi prima esta ocupada y de los dos es ella quien tiene lo necesario para la comida_

_-¿Cómo ocupada?-_

- _esta hablando con Sasuke y no creo que deba interrumpir, así que vine a ver si tu traes algo de alimento- _me miro como si hubiera alguna incoherencia y recordando sus dotes de cocinera di cuenta de mi error

-…- ella reía ante mi forma de darme cuenta, entorne los ojos y me acerque a ella algo desafiante pues esa burla era algo irritante pero encantadora, me perdía en el sonido y no evitaba acercarme mas, cuando abrió los ojos tras la risa me descubrió sumamente cerca, ante la sorpresa ase inclino hacia atrás para tratar de alejarse

_- ¿y que piensas comer?-_ la pregunta la hice en un volumen bajo, mientras al acercarme una vez mas a ella me acomodaba siendo mas claro sobra ella soportando mi peso con una de mis manos y clavando mi mirada en la suya, hace mucho que deseaba esto y no me arrepentiría- _porque yo tengo hambre_- me incline aun mas sobre ella y capture sus labios en un toque algo calmado esperando que ella me dejara continuar, mis ojos se cerraron en un instinto y me sentí invadido por una enorme calidez la besaba poco a poco y ella correspondía, su sabor era aun mas exquisito que todo lo que imagine, inconsciente una de mis manos tomo su cintura y la estrechaba contra mi mientras el beso se hacia mas profundo, sentía una necesidad intensa de descubrirla mis labios se aventuraban mas y mas probando los suyos con un hambre voraz mientras el deseo crecía. Ella cedía a aquel beso, y en busca de ese manjar mi lengua saboreo sus labios en una desesperada petición de acceso ella lo concedía despacio algo insegura pero en mi inconciente deseo me aventure algo brusco saboreando cada rincón al que ahora me permito entrada, era un deleite infinito pues al sentirla toda mía me negaba a abandonar tal placer, mas que satisfecho pero aun algo "hambriento" mis besos bajo de nivel y descendieron delicados hacia su cuello, su piel tersa y ese aroma que embraga era aun mejor que cualquier delicia que me fuera antes ofrecida…

- _No… esto no… esta…no esta bien- _ella coloco una mano en mi hombro empujándome ligeramente, me sentí descubierto, sin palabras adecuadas, y sumamente aturdido, sentí una vez mas que cometía un error como en aquella vez con…, yo aun no le contaba sobre…

_- Hinata-_ si pensarlo dos veces mis labios lo pronunciaron y ella me miro totalmente extrañada no sabia bien porque lo habría dicho pero había sido involuntario un error mas…

.x.x.x. Pov. Tenten .x.x.x.

El beso seguía siendo algo irreal aun mas en esta situación, me negaba aun a mirar pues mi mente solo consentía esa sensación de tus labios y lengua adueñándose de mi mundo, era algo inigualable y lejano a cualquier realidad ahora no me sentía obligada sino arrastrada por tu tacto, me extrañe cuando deseoso abandonaste mi boca y recorriste despacio mi mejilla descendiendo y saboreando cada centímetro hasta llegar a mi cuello, me sentí sin voluntad creí que no lo permitiría pero no quería abandonar ese sueño, había algo diferente a la ultima vez que me sentí deseada, me convencía que mas que desearme tu me querías a diferencia de… Sasuke… ese momento llego hasta mi mente como un balde de agua fría, que pensarías de mi, tu sabias lo que había ocurrido y temí que creyeras que a la menor provocación o soy capaz de decir que n, que soy una cualquiera, no quería que pensaras y quería detenerte, abrí mis ojos deseando volver a la realidad, insegura tome tu hombro

_- No… esto no… esta…no esta bien-_ te empuje de forma ligera como no queriendo que te alejara pero necesitándolo tu no me miraste y…

_- Hinata-_ es que ¿me llamaste así?, es que estabas pensando en ella… una enorme angustia lleno mi pecho y sentía humedad en mis ojos, esas traicioneras lagrimas me inundaban y no quería permitirlo aun no eres capaz de decir lo correcto…

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

En serio!!! Les pido x piedad q no quieran asesinarme no era mi intención créanme dejarlo así pero mi lado cruel y malvado me dio que seria un experimento interesante para ver si ahora si los q leen dejan review aunque sea para dejarme amenazas de muerte!! Jaja no pero enserio para los que me han dicho que el nejihina no es de su agrado LO SIENTO!! Pero sq a mi se me hace tan increíble eso de la confusión y la decepción no se enojen tengo una muy horrible afinidad a eso de los mal entendido y la traición en fin el próximo capitulo habrá algo que hará que no quieran mandarme muy lejos enserio muchas cosas se aclararan y espero que las cosas se pongan mejor

Weno también esta historia esta tomando un nuevo rumbo con esos personajes que acabo de incluir enserio esto va para rato y mi imaginación no tiene limites

XOXOX DEJEN REVIEWS XOXOX X FAVOR T.T yo se que quieren ándenle!!! Gracias enserio a quienes lo han hecho, ya aprendí q si quiero contestarlos debe ser x mensaje y a quienes lo hagan con gusto les responderé de manera personal!! Pueden opinar cuanto quieran que les gusta q no que quisieran que pasara eso es una buena inspiración eh!!! Y lo tomare en cuenta aunque no parezca ensero opinen chicos!! Además XOXOX MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER XOXOX tanto quienes opinan como quienes permanecen en el anonimato y a ellos los invito a aventarme de jitomatazos xq los merezco a decir q si les gusta (lo cual me haría my feliz jiji)

Esto va para largo sten pendientes

BESOS ABRAZOZ y una petición de piedad

¡¡¡ Mariana!!! ^.^


	9. Verdades

Para todos los que lo pidieron aqui esta la continuacion y es un capitulo que me costo trabajo pero que al final me arado como quedo... la historia apenas comienza!! eso espero me agrada como va quedando y aunque soy muy poco organizada ya comenzare a planear lo que sigue y como es que todo va a vanzar... ahiles dejo el capitulo y eprero les guste tanto como a mi

* * *

La miraba llorar y mi respiración se detenía a la par de los latidos de mi corazón, aquel que latía desbocado los instantes en que ella estaba atrapada en mis brazos, mi mente se bloqueo sorprendida de mis propias palabras, la culpa me había jugado una mala pasada y no sabia como arreglar las cosas ahora, Tenten lloraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados en un vano intento de frenar esos salados ríos que corrían por su rostro a causa de mi inconciencia, estaba harto de solo poder mirarla sin hacer nada, me hinque frente a ella e intente tomar su mano, pero ella la aparto bruscamente

- _Ella… si que debe ser afortunada_- si se refería a mi prima ella estaba en un error, me empujo para poder abrirse camino a la salida, una vez mas quise tomarla de la mano pero salio muy a prisa y no pude sostenerla, quise salir tras ella pero temí arruinar las cosas aun mas y me quede sentado, quise pensar en que podría decir, no puedo darme el lujo de tergiversar aun mas las cosas, pero como decirle que es por ella por quien pierdo el sueño, que me da miedo conciliarlo pues se que es ella quien estará presente en aquel y al despertar no podré hacer nada mas que verla y saber que es solo una amiga, que estoy harto de que a cada instante que alguien mas se acerca a ella yo no pueda impedir que una oleada de furia me haga su presa que quisiera encerrarla e impedir que nadie mas que yo sea quien disfrute de su belleza y calidez, no solo podía decirle lo que pienso menos aun cuando ella ha confiado en mi y yo no he podido, estando cerca de ella me siento como un traidor pues en un instante de tristeza deje a un lado todo esto y bese a hinata, como es que ella siempre ve las cosas con esa claridad y yo aunque quisiera no puedo dejar de sentirme un maldito al traicionar todo esto que siento hacia ella, tendría que contarle lo que hice y empeorar todo aun mas, ella fue sincera conmigo y yo no me siento con derecho de serlo con ella porque yo no puedo ver lo que hice mas que como una traición pues un genio nunca tiene impulsos y nunca comete un error, ese es el peso que carga un genio...

_-¿Que es lo que has hecho esta vez?-_ Sasuke entro a la tienda, y poco falto para que no me diera cuenta, mis pensamientos solo eran propiedad de Tenten y mas que indeseable su presencia en este momento, le regale una mirada llena de enojo mas a el no pareció siquiera importarle_- Cada una de las veces que la he visto llorar tu nombre ha de aparecer y por como te ves esta no es la excepción-_

_-¿y que? ¿Planeas ir a consolarla esta vez también? Me ha dicho que tus métodos son muy buenos-_ le espete aquello con gran rencor, pese a que incluso a mi ese comentario me dejo un pésimo sabor de boca y el seguía indiferente a lo que insinuaba.

-_Claro que no, no planeo dejar a hinata otra vez en tus manos, no eres el indicado para reprochar lo que hice-_ su mirada era retadora y arrogante parecía que el ya estaba enterado de lo que paso en esa misma noche, y aun así para el no tenia importancia alguna, me levante furioso encarándolo

_-¿que te crees para jugar de esa manera con ellas_?- lo tome por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, se quejo debido al agarre y supuse que fue por causa de sus heridas, no me importo, si esta herido debería estar tirado en su tienda, no tendría porque estar aquí.

_- No eres quien para reclamarme, te veo en el mismo lugar que yo, pero yo no tuve miedo para pedir perdón por mi error, yo le explique a Hinata lo que hice y porque lo hice, quise que ella me entendiera, y por eso supe entender lo que ella me contó, porque ella me importa a ti parece que Tenten es lo ultimo que te interesa-_ lo sacudí con fuerza por la rabia que exploto en mi ante sus palabras, se quejo por mi acción una vez mas pero se veía sin capacidad de soltarse

_-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-_ tomo mi mano intentando que lo soltara

_-¿Cómo?, mh, dime como es que tenten esta sola llorando y tu sigues aquí parado sin hacer nada desquitándote con quien no es responsable- _sus palabras resonaron en cada parte de mi mente, yo no hice nada por solucionarlo y seguía sin poder hacerlo, lo solté rápidamente y lo aparte de mi camino, Salí a prisa de la tienda, pero antes de avanzar un poco mas sentí un agarre, uno delicado, incapaz de ser de Sasuke, gire mi vista y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de mi prima, me detuve un instante pues sabia que había algo que me diría.

_- Niisan, por favor disculpa las palabras de Sasuke, pero…-_su mirada cambio un poco se veía en ella algo de decepción _- yo no podría ser de ayuda, espero que puedas solucionarlo-_ sonreía con la calidez de siempre, con la intención de que sus palabras sonaran realmente sinceras y lo eran, asentí mas para agradecerle y una vez que me soltó, corrí una vez mas con gran desesperación esperando encontrar a Tenten

XxXxXxXxXx En Konoha xXxXxXxXxX

_-Esa chica no puede acercarse a la aldea de la lluvia-_ era una mujer mayor la que se encontraba reclamando a la dirigente de la aldea de la hoja

_- ¿y porque no? Es una de las mejores kunoichis de konoha ella debe poder cumplir con cualquier misión-_ la rubia reclamaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacían las personas que se encontraban ahora en frente suyo, los ancianos de Konoha, habían pedido verla en cuanto leyeron el reporte de los equipos enviados a investigar aquellos ataques en fronteras de la aldea de la hoja llegaron exigiendo fuera retirada una de las integrantes

_-Será mejor que lea esto-_ era el hombre quien tomaba la palabra esta vez, arrojando un fólder con varios archivos al escritorio tras el cual le encaraba una furiosa hokage, por la apariencia de aquel fólder eran archivos confidenciales aunque no tan viejos como algunos otros que había leído con anterioridad.

_-En cuanto lo leas sabrás el porque de la petición, cambiaras de opinion- _el tono de voz con que hablaba aquella líder ya mayor había disminuido mas aun hablaba con firmeza, aquellos reclamos parecían tener alguna causa pero la tsunade no retiraría a ninguno de los ninjas que eligió para esa misión no importaba con que tendría que lidiar.

- _Lo leeré pero no retirare a nadie ellos fueron seleccionados por sus habilidades como los indicados para esta misión y hasta que la terminen no regresaran, ni ella ni ninguno_

_- Eres necia Tsunade pero no tienes elección esa chica corre mucho peligro y será tu culpa perder a una kunoichi como ella- _aquellas personas parecían convencidas de lo que hablaban

_- Es hábil y fuerte ella no corre peligro_

_- Cambiaras de opinion, avísanos cuando hayas dado la orden_

La paciencia de la quinta se acababa y agradecía que aquella pareja se estuviera yendo, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la seriedad con la que hablaban y su insoportable insistencia por cambiar su decisión, sintió una gran angustia y abrió el fólder que le habían entregado, comenzando a leer…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mi carrera se había alargado más de lo que esperaba, creí que encontraría a Tenten en aquel lago y preferí no activar el byakugan, pero al llegar ella no estaba ahí, continué sin mas opción que hacer uso de mi vista y tratar de encontrarla,… ahí estaba varios metros adelante del lago, sin intención alguna de detenerse, acelere para poder darle alcance…

Con la velocidad que llevaba no tarde en acercarme, pero cuando sintió que me encontraba cerca ella trato de evitarme sin mucho éxito, ya a una distancia corta tome su brazo…

_-¡Espera!-_ la detuve de forma brusca y ella me empujaba buscando que la soltara, mas después de unos segundos supo que eso no seria así y cedió, clavando su mirada al piso

_-Más…_

_-¿Cómo que más?-_ yo buscaba su vista deseando descifrar lo que sentía, pero ella me evitaba

_- ya he esperado demasiado_- dio media vuelta dándome la espalda, recargo su peso en uno de los árboles, lloraba con mas sentimiento, y una vez mas era yo el culpable.

A pesar de que lugar en que nos encontráramos se mostrara oscuro, la tarde apenas comenzaba y el sol yacía en lo alto, en el bosque se colaban algunos rayos traviesos iluminando solo la naturaleza que cruzaba su camino la gran mayoría de los árboles bloqueaban el paso de la luz que brinda el sol para esas horas, mas, rebelde un poco de aquella abrumadora claridad impedía al ambiente quedar en penumbra y ahora esa delicada luz enmarcaba aquel frágil semblante

Por ahora yo solo trataba de hacerme una idea de a lo que ella se refería

_-¿Qué es lo que esperas?- _deseaba convencerme de que esta vez podría cambiar algo.

- _No neji… no es que, es por quien_-no me sentía capaz de soportar mas la visión de aquella delicada figura, se mostraba frágil, vulnerable, necesitaba hacer algo, guiado por algún extraño anhelo rodee su espalda con mis brazos, y ante la extrañeza que causo en ella mi acción, se estremeció entre mi abrazo

_-¿por quien esperas?-_ ente la expectativa de su respuesta la opresión en mi pecho se comparaba solo con el enorme nudo que sentía en mi garganta…era la angustia…le estreche un poco mas, pero en un momento ella empujo mis brazos, reclamando algo de espacio, que yo por supuesto le brinde no sin sentirme temblar ante la espera de su rechazo

_-¿por quien?...-_ llegue a pensar que escaparía de mi abrazo, pero contrario a eso solo giro, para quedar frente a mi _-…Por ti…-_ella elevo su rostro para poder mezclar miradas que desbordaban emociones, yo siendo presa de un creciente alivio, mas en su mirar, aunque empañado por esos traicioneros cristales, se podía hallar un brillo de decisión _- Neji, siempre es por ti…_- hundió su rostro en mi pecho y libero su tristeza una vez mas dejando fluir un caudal de húmeda decepción _-…si lloro, es por ti…si no puedo dormir… es por ti…- _sus palabras tenían en mi el impacto de mil kunais siendo enterrados poco a poco, todos desgarrando, el mismo punto en mi pecho…poso sus manos sobre mi espalda, y me estrecho aun mas contra ella apretando fuertemente la tela de mi traje _– pero… cuando logro conciliar el sueño…se que eres tu quien se encontrara en el…-_ una vez mas me miro, buscando algo en mi confundido rostro, que no era mas que extrañeza, ella hablaba con seguridad, su voz era temblorosa por el llanto, sin embargo su rostro se iluminaba con una gran decisión mientras…yo yo no podía entender, podía hacerme tocar el cielo para después solo dejarme caer… y sin embargo sostenerme una vez mas…- _Si despierto llena de energía…neji… también es por ti…-_ el giro que tomo su habla me sorprendió…pero mas que nada me hizo infinitamente feliz-_…si… por ti, por la esperanza de que ese día pueda cambiar algo…sabes…_- extrañamente sonrió era una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, sin embargo la magia de tal gesto q en ella deslumbra con un encanto único, era un detalle exquisito para apreciar _-… si puedo sonreír también es por ti…-_ ser la causa de aquel encanto era un honor que yo mimo no me daba el lujo de creer_-…sí si sonrió, si te sonrió es… por la esperanza que algún día, devolviéndome ese gesto…tu...tu puedas decirme… que…que…me quieres…-_ ¿que la quiero?...¿la quiero?... ¿es eso lo que siento por ella?, ¿es por eso que no puedo estar tranquilo si ella esta cerca?, ¿es por que la quiero?, ¿por que la quiero no puedo sacarla de mi mente y de mis sueños?… ¿será porque realmente la quiero?, es decir la quiero y mucho, es mi amiga como no hacerlo, pero es un cariño diferente a muchos…y…y si la quiero…¿Cómo es que no pude pensarlo cuando…? ¿Como puedo decirle que la quiero…ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos sin sentirme un traidor, si realmente la quisiera no podría haber besado a alguien más, o es que no solo la quiero…? ¿Que pasa si este arrepentimiento se da por algo mas?… ¿Cómo es que la quiero…como… que cariño se convierte en una afición, en deseo, en…necesidad?… ¿que es lo que siento?... muchas preguntas se formaron en mi mente ante sus palabras, ella no dijo nada mas solo me miro…y yo…yo no pude sostener aquella mirada, gire mi rostro y evite enfrentarla, solo por sentirme culpable, por sentirme un traidor, antes de venir me prometí ser sincero, me prometí disculparme, y ahora no se si podría…

_-Tenten yo…yo no…-_ ella buscaba con desesperación mi mirada hasta obligarme a mirarla, llenándome al contacto de una decepción inmensa para conmigo mismo, sus lagrimas pugnaban por emanar una vez mas y yo…yo no quería ser la causa de su llanto una vez mas, la estreche fuertemente contra mi y ella, recargo su frente en mi hombro, como buscando un refugio- _Por favor escúchame…_

_-Es lo que siempre deseo…-_ esta vez no podría mentirle, serian verdaderas cada una de mis palabras, ella estaba cansada en muchas formas, sin soltarla del todo, le ayude a que se sentara en la hierba, y me acomode a su lado, solté el abrazo y en su lugar tome una de sus manos, la estrechaba con fuerza, deseando nunca dejarla ir, estaba listo para decirlo, aun me extrañaba como es que yo fui quien la obligo a contarme lo sucedido con Sasuke, y pese a todo ella pudo decirme lo que sentía, pudo reconocer que no amaba… a Sasuke, y yo, yo ahora tenia miedo a lo que podría pasar, miedo a no poder explicar lo que ni yo mismo entiendo, es difícil poder entender el porque de tus equivocaciones, mas ahora deseándolo o no, tendría que hacerlo

_- Tenten yo…-_ una vez mas quise evitar su mirar y clave mi vista en el suelo_…-yo… me equivoque, aun yo no lo entiendo…fue aquel día, el día de la pelea en que me venciste…-_ no sabia a que me llevaría esto, pero había comenzado_…-yo, perdí el conocimiento después de tu ataque, desperté al poco tiempo… mis heridas habían sido tratadas, mi torso estaba vendado y yo…yo descansaba en el regazo de…_

_- De Hinata-_ , y aunque eso era mas que cierto, no pude ignorar que en su voz se encerraba un gran reproche, que no solo era dirigido a mi sino a la portadora de tal nombre

_- Así es…pero Tenten…por favor, no la juzgues, ella nunca quiso dañar a nadie…_

_- pero lo hizo…- _no pude evitar verla, su mirada se calvaba en el suelo, siguiendo el curso de cada una de las lagrimas que desprendiéndose, de su apagado rostro, caían a placer sobre la hierba_-… tu la amas ¿verdad?-_ eso no podría estar mas alejado de la realidad, mas aun ahora caía en la cuenta que si hablábamos de…amor… cualquier pensamiento que lo rodeara, tendría que ver con Tenten…, esta vez era mi turno

_-No…-_regrese mi mirada al piso, y perdí el temor de confesar-… _aquella noche nos besamos, sí, pero no significa que fuera por amor, ¿tu no besaste a Sasuke por amor o si?_

_- No -_ lo decía en un susurro

_-En ustedes nació como…un impulso…talvez un desahogo, pero para nosotros fue algo diferente, Un Hyuga nunca tiene impulsos…un Hyuga siempre cumple su deber, bueno, esa noche aquel fue nuestro deber, Un miembro del bouke ha de servir hasta la muerte al souke-_ aquello fue doloroso de admitir para mi pero había sido algo fundamental en mi forma de ver lo sucedido_-…y aquella noche no iba a ser la excepción…lo que paso fue mi deber, mi prima no se encontraba bien, y yo fui un consuelo solamente, a mi pesar, aquello fue para mi igualmente un consuelo…_

_-¿un consuelo para que…?-_ la pregunta aunque no fue algo que esperara, sin embargo existía la forma de responderla.

_- Un consuelo para una tristeza mas grande… un consuelo para olvidar el odio propio por hacerte llorar…-_ una vez mas dirigí mi mirada a ella, mas para mi sorpresa ella devolvía una extraña mirada…una curiosa por saber mas…-_ Siempre era mi culpa, el que tu estuvieras triste o enfadada, estaba cansado de no poder hacer nada bien… ni por ti ni por nadie, por eso, cuando bese a mi prima, sentí q era algo que los dos necesitabamos, hacer feliz a alguien que nos importara, aunque no fuera la persona a quien realmente amábamos, aunque no fuera por ti…_- su mirada no era mas que sorpresa, antes de que en la sonrisa mas hermosa que he tenido el placer de apreciar, ella desbordara la alegría que le causaron mis palabras…la viveza de su mirar nunca fue mas hipnotizante, me llevaba hacia ella con la misma magia con que la luna atrae a la rebeldes olas del mar…rodee su cintura con una de mis manos, mientras con la otra me deleitaba de la adictiva sensación del roce de su mejilla, me apodere una vez mas de aquellos labios solo hechos para mi, ella me regalaba el placer de ser solo mía, un beso que saboreaba con infinito deleite por saber que esto era mas que real y aun mas delicioso que cualquier sueño, ella cedía en un movimiento hacia atrás, recostándose en la hierba y yo solo me recargaba lo suficiente para sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el mió, devoraba con mas ansia su boca, y ella me brindaba acceso libre para saborear cada rincón aun mas exquisito que el segundo anterior, desee sentir aun mas de ella, y aventurándome, recorrí con delicados roces de mis labios, su tersa piel desde su mejilla hasta su cello, quería mirarla, siendo solo mía, detuve los besos y contemple su rostro, esas finas facciones, aquel mar chocolate que me regalaba una mirada un tanto confundida, y el encantador carmín que travieso traicionaba la falsa calma que simulaba su rostro, deposite un beso mas sobre sus labios_…- Tenten…te amo_- sonrió una vez mas con in igualable encanto

_-Yo también-_ esta vez fue ella quien beso mis labios aun deseosos de ella…ese seria el sueño de otra noche…

Uno, dos, tres kunais que viajaban a nosotros, y tres shurikens lanzadas con gran puntería por Tenten para detener el camino de las armas enemigas y hacerlas impactar en un árbol lejano

_- Quien diría que la pequeña heredo la habilidad de la legendaria pareja maestra en armas…_

_

* * *

_

Espero enserio que les haya gustado, era hora de algo de felicidad para nuestros protagonistas y me encanta la magia q tienen como pareja me encanto enserio como quedo este capitulo no es la octava maravilla pero espero a ustedes les deje un buen sabor de boca y sigan leyendo ^.^ Muchisimas gracias una vez mas a quienes siguen la historia y esperan las actualizaciones tambien a quienes se dan tiempo de dejar un review que para mi es muy importante pues es lo que te da una idea de lo que puedes escribir y a quien lo lea le podria agradar, espero sea este el caso y un agradecimiento para

Camila y Eiserne lady espero este capitulo les agrade y dejen por ahi su opinion igual para Ono-sugg espero esto te de un penorama de que es lo q sucede o te de idea de q es lo q sucedera

y eso va para todo quien lea, espero se den su tiempo para poder decirme que es lo que opinan de lo que va pasando con la historia, y un dato este es solo el principio de los verdaderos problemas

hasta la prox ^.^

Mariana


	10. una dolorosa peticion

Stoy viva!! jiji perdon x la tardanza aqui sta el capitulo siguiente espero le guste ah!! y ::: FeLiZ nAvIDaD!!:::

* * *

Viajábamos a prisa había sido la orden, mas mi mente no podría estar mas alejada del ahora, toda en aquel momento como se podía mirar también en su decaído rostro…

XxXxXx… flash back…xXxXxX

_- Quien diría que la pequeña heredo la habilidad de la legendaria pareja maestra en armas…-_ eran dos ninjas quienes se dirigían a nosotros mas no nos era posible verles completamente, la sombra de la noche que caía se encargaba de ocultarles.

_- que es lo que quieren?_- Tenten les encaraba con fiereza tras sus palabras, me incorpore justo antes de que nos atacasen por segunda vez, senbon que fueron detenidas una vez mas ahora no por tenten

_- ¿Veamos ryo que tenemos aquí?-_ para mi pesar conocía ya los nombres de quienes aparecían y de no mal recordar faltaba solo Ren de ser nombrado, los ninjas de la lluvia con quienes nos habíamos encontrado…

_- descarados espías de la lluvia no?-_ era el mencionado quien respondía a la pregunta de su hermano

_- No se metan donde no les llaman-_ fueron interrumpidos no solo por aquella frase sino por mas armas arrojadas por aquellos extraños, tras esquivar el ataque fácilmente los gemelos se dirigían a donde Tenten se encontraba una vez mas dirigiéndole intrigantes miradas por parte de ambos

_- ren-san ryo-kun_- tenten bajaba su mirada al contacto de la de los gemelos, y al mismo tiempo no pude ignorar la familiaridad con que les llamaba

_- se arrepentirán de darnos la espalda-_ aquellos sujetos volvían al ataque lanzando oculto en ese kunai un sellos explosivo, mas sin mucho esfuerzo fue esta vez una senbon lanzada por tenten lo que evito la explosión, siendo sorprendido no solo yo por tal precisión

_- que puntería-_ ya fuera de las sombras se podían apreciar claramente los rostros de quienes nos atacaban, eran dos hombres que no cesaban en su escrutinio con Tenten, le miraban de todas las maneras y buscaban en ella cada detalle

_- no cabe duda que es ella-_ uno de ellos era quien reconocía a tenten mientras que el otro asentía dando crédito a sus palabras y reconociendo a tenten sin que realmente se descubrieran en su intención

_- mira nada mas en lo que gasta el gran gobernante de la lluvia nuestro dinero…_- uno de los ya conocidos ninjas de la lluvia giraba pareciendo retarles con esas palabras, a mi buen juicio atinaba a decir que se trataba de Ren

_- en búsquedas sin sentido…-_ su hermano tomaba parte ahora aclarando algún punto para los presentes siendo sincero exceptuándome _– bien saben que la chica que buscan se dice que murió_

_-ni ustedes mismos pueden creer en sus palabras-_ una vez mas nos atacaban siendo detenidos por los hermanos mientras que Tenten al igual que yo éramos solo espectadores, en pocos segundos ceso aquel ataque pareciendo que seria solo por unos momentos, fue ahí que sentí el chakra de algún grupo acercándose, sin duda eran chakras familiares, eran nuestros compañeros quienes instantes después aparecieron, sorprendiéndose de lo que observaban, mientras que quienes estábamos ahí les mirábamos también con duda mas los ninjas de la lluvia no bajaban la guardia en ningún momento

_- Niisan tenemos que volver-_ mi prima se dirigía a nosotros algo agitada por lo recorrido mientras Shikamaru tomaba ahora la palabra

_- ha llegado una oren en la que se nos exige volver a…_

_- no ira a ningún lado-_ a shikamaru le interrumpía uno de los que se decían espías de la lluvia volviéndose hacia tenten con un ataque, sin embargo era ryo el chico de la lluvia quien le detenía de manera eficaz, volviéndose después ya una lucha entre los cuatro ninjas de la lluvia…

_- parece que tienes que irte ya ten-_ entre aquella disputa fue ren quien se acerco a decirle eso a tenten quien asintió sonriendo al chico.

xXxXx…Fin del flash back...xXxXx

Fue ahí que habíamos tenido que alejarnos y volver en cuanto se nos puso al tanto de la orden que había enviado la hokage eh ahí que ahora estemos a tan solo metros de las puertas de konoha. No siendo eso lo que me preocupara, tras eso no fue nueva la extrañeza que reflejara el rostro de Tenten como en el camino de ida ala investigación, fueron varias las veces que le preguntaron sobre los chicos de la lluvia y la relación que tuviera con ellos pero ella solo aseguraba no conocerles antes de aquella misión , mas para mi en sus palabras no había seguridad por lo cual se reflejaba la mentira tras ellas, pero de nada serviría insistir.

Llegamos para el amanecer tras el viaje de toda la noche, no hubo mas que entregar el informe y retirarnos aunque curiosamente Tenten fue retenida en la oficina de la hokage un tiempo mas, ante eso el resto decidió retirarse a sus hogares, mas mi prima me pidió encontrarla a la entrada de la mansión pues se desviaría del camino y no regresaría conmigo, no tuve problemas en aceptar pues aunque me molestara la idea de quien iría con ella, era mas la comodidad de que así podría esperar a tenten y hablar con ella, en el camino de vuelta, en ningún momento ella no menciono nada de lo ocurrido y se mantenía a distancia de mi así como yo supe que no era prudente acercarme. Mas ahora hay mas dudas en mi cabeza y no puedo permitir que me distraigan de esa manera. Espere algunos minutos y ella salio, sorprendiéndose en el instante en que me miro fuera del edificio, fue ahí que curiosamente di cuenta de que mi actitud no iba conmigo en los últimos días, no estaba siendo yo y realmente comenzaba a cansarme este cambio, decidí ignorar aquel pensamiento, gire para irme mientras ella se colocaba a mi lado caminando a mi ritmo

_- No piensas decir nada-_ fue ella quien se deshacía de aquel silencio ya en mas incomodo

_- No creo que sea yo quien tenga que explicar algo-_ ya había yo hablado mas de lo acostumbrado y era verdad que no tenia nada mas para decir a diferencia suya

_- Tampoco hay nada que yo tenga que decir-_ fue ahí que su actitud termino por cansarme mi rostro no reflejaba ninguna molestia pero no toleraría mas su silencio

- _Como prefieras-_ acelere mi paso no pensaba insistir mas…

_- Neji!!-_ alzo la voz para que a la distancia que estaba pudiera escucharla, no hice mas que detenerme hasta que ella me alcanzó, tomo mi brazo como si intentara detenerme

_- que es lo que quieres que diga…-_ preguntaba aun sin lograr mirarme y a todos mis intentos su mirada era esquiva

_- no tienes que decirme nada si no lo deseas_- fue ahí que con la misma frustración solté mi brazo y continué caminando, pero ella me tomo aun mas fuerte y no me dejaba continuar, susurro una vez mas mi nombre, y volví mi mirada a ella_- si deseo que me digas algo_- mi voz resonaba bastante dura y fría distante del semblante que ella llevaba- _dime Tenten que es lo que esperas de mi… de esto??_- le mire aun con mas fiereza aunque ella en nada atendía a mi mirada

_- yo…yo…desearía que olvidaras todo-_ no creía a sus palabras, olvidarlo, era lo que me pedía y no deseaba realmente creerlo, olvidar todo cuanto había pasado, pero, si, talvez seria la mejor forma de volver a ser yo mismo, lo tendría que olvidar…todo.

_- lo olvidare tenten, olvidare todo lo que ahora eres para mi y todo lo que ahora se de ti , y para tu alivio olvidare todo cuanto me preocupa de ti, lo olvidare todo que mas da olvidar todo lo que pensé sentir por ti, ya pasara_- aquellas palabras brotaron de mi con tanta frialdad cuan pude no había en mi rostro ni rastro del sentimiento que alguna vez refleje al mirarla, no hasta que sus ojos se clavaron una vez mas en los míos, aquellos cacaos eran una vez mas nublados por aquellos traicioneros cristales, los que no se cansaban de opacar la belleza de su mirada, mas ahora ya no podía importarme, ya no debía, no podía mostrar compasión por quien no podía compartir conmigo, no valía la pena, no podía pensar en otra cosa, susurro con voz entrecortada una efímera disculpa y soltó mi brazo, aparte mi mirada instantes antes de saber que de sostenerla volvería a caer en el dolor de verle llorar y continué con mi caminar, delante esperaba su apartamento, mas ella caminaba tras de mi, al pasar yo frente a aquel edificio supe que no debía detenerme, continué caminando aun mas rápido y tras de mi deje el sonido de sus movimientos al entrar, sus llaves, el abrir de la puerta y un susurro que preferí no escuchar al alejarme aun con mas prisa…

No tarde ya en llegar a la mansión mas para mi pesar mi prima aun no estaba ahí , tuve que esperar aun varios minutos que a mi gusto fueron eternos, la paciencia jamás a sido una de mis virtudes, pero ella no tardo en llegar, mi prima se encargo de llamar a la puerta e inmediatamente nos recibieron, de camino a nuestras habitaciones mi prima preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado durante la misión pero mi silencio fue la respuesta a cada pregunta tras lo que se tuvo que dar por vencida, ella se dirigió a avisarle a su padre de nuestro regreso, le agradecí el que hiciera también mi parte en eso ya lo que como es su costumbre solo sonrió, sabia que hiashi-sama no tardaría en llamarme para que le informara de lo que había sucedido en la misión como era su costumbre pero era mas cómodo para mi esperar a que lo hiciera aprovechando ese tiempo para tomar un baño y cambiar mi ropa, y de poder descansar un poco, sabia que tras la charla ya común con mi tío, comenzarían a llamarnos para acudir a la cena. No perdí mucho tiempo tras llegar a mi habitación pedí que prepararan el baño mientras acomodaba lo que había en mi maleta de viaje, no tarde mucho tampoco en el baño pues mientras me lavaba comenzaron las peticiones de que me dirigiera sonde mi tío y tuve que apresurarme. La platica fue muy común mas a mi tío le intereso en mas el encuentro de nuestros equipos con los ninjas de la lluvia, me cometo algo sobre algunas negociaciones que el clan tenia con familias de la lluvia, y entre tantos nombres que menciono podría asegurar que alguno se me hizo mas que conocido, mas de aquello la platica fue completamente normal, todo era normal mas…

- _Hiashi-sama…-_ raro en mi rompí el silencio acostumbrado en las comidas -_…me gustaría saber si ya se han terminado los arreglos del apartamento al que deseaba mudarme-_ le mire mostrando mi insistencia en el tema mas su respuesta fue un breve silencio para que después regresara su atención a su alimento _– hiashi sama…?_

_- preferiría tratar ese tema contigo en algún otro momento_- después de ello comprendí que no tenia intención de siquiera tratarlo, la cena termino de manera tranquila y como de costumbre volví a mi habitación pidiendo de ser posible no ser molestado

La noche llego rápido y no sobra decir que aquella noche no logre dormir había ya demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y reclamándome una y otra vez, en cada momento en que veía los segundos trascurrir en el reloj me reprochaba que todo en lo que pensaba estaba obligado a olvidarlo, no pudiendo evitarlo gire mi rostro y deje pasar el tiempo mirando la luna, cada instante hasta que un nuevo astro tomara su lugar, fue así que mi noche la pase entre reclamos propios.

...

Tras todo lo sucedido en ese día llegaba siempre el momento de volver a como eran las cosas antes de todo, mas adversas siempre las situaciones no seria tan fácil, era cierto que todo parecía tan normal como siempre lo había sido, la vida de cada uno seguía mi prima se veía contenta siempre por una misma razón, Sasuke, mientras ambos evitaban tratar un solo tema al estar conmigo, cada ninja cumplía con las misiones que le eran encargadas incluyéndome cada quien con su vida en orden para todo excepto para mi, mis entrenamientos no volvieron a la normalidad mas no contaba con lo que sucediera, Tenten no se presento tras varios días, que poco a poco se convirtieron en semanas, viéndome yo en la necesidad de entrenar por mi cuenta mas en el pasar de los días todo se volvía inmensamente frustrante por mi sensación de que no lograba avanzar en nada. Fue en uno de tantos días en que me di cuenta que no solo era sensación mía.

Durante un entrenamiento me sorprendí sentado y molesto una vez mas, más no fue muy difícil darme cuenta de que había alguien más que me observaba

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres_?- realmente sentía que aquel no era momento para lidiar con el.

_- Oh vamos!! Neji mi eterno rival cambia esa cara hay algo de lo que quiero hablar_

- _Algo como que Lee?-_ mi humor se tornaba cada vez peor pero Lee era alguien que sin duda podía tratarme en esa manera sin importar cualquier insulto que le dedicara

_- espero no te moleste Neji pero me gustaría hablar sobre Tenten-_ al escuchas su nombre algo provoco algún cambio en mi ese tipo de sensaciones de las que ya estaba cansado, sin mirarle mas me levante dispuesto a irme_…- Neji por favor es también sobre lo que esta pasando contigo_

_- conmigo no pasa nada-_ acelere mi paso tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Lee corría tras de mi

- _Neji poor favoooor!!!-_ ignoraba su voz trataba solo de pensar que el no estaba ahí mas no resultaba

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- gire_ furioso y harto de su actitud y nada extraño en el lo único que hacia era solo sonreír de alguna manera ya hasta aquello podía soportarlo si se trataba de el.

_- es solo que me gustaría pedirte que tengas una batalla conmigo-_ aun sonreía y estaba muy cerca de sacarme de quicio por lo que desquitarme no me parecía una tan mala idea, tras ello no necesite una palabra mas

_- Byakugan_!- fui yo quien trato de atinar el primer golpe pero para Lee no fue difícil evadirlo, mas tras el primero fueron varios lo que siguieron era Lee y sabia que con él el taijutsu era lo único necesario, mas fue aun mas complicado de lo que solía era de admirar el avance que el había tenido en el tiempo desde alguna de nuestras ultimas batallas recalcando que no era mucho…, mas no tardo lee en atinar uno de sus golpes y con su característica fuerza fue muy difícil reincorporarme mientras el lucia aun impecable, la pelea siguió así por varias horas y no fue de ignorar que parecida que solo lee podía conectar, pero ello no hacia mas que molestarme aun mas y llevarme a golpear con mucha mas fuerza llevando mi chakra hasta su limite, fue así que se dio la primera vez en que era derrotado por el , tras ello caí al piso y sabia que no podría levantarme hasta recuperarme un tiempo, Lee tomo asiento a mi lado

_- Este era al punto al que quería llegar neji- _dirigí mi vista hacia el sin responder nada dejándole continuar-_ nunca creí que llegara el día que yo pudiera derrotarte, pero es que ya descubrí tu punto débil-_ reía, mientras me miraba divertido lo cual sumado a sus palabras no hacia mas que molestarme mas y mas

_- yo no tengo ningún punto débil_- le espete frustrado y cerré mis ojos tratando de mentalizarme para escuchar su respuesta

_- Si la tienes neji-_ soltó una risa algo mas relaja y me miro una vez mas_- tu compañera de entrenamiento-_ aquello confirmaba solo lo que ya había pensado, la frustración hizo presencia acompañada ya de un aliento cansado

_- ¿Qué has sabido de ella?_

_- era lo mismo que pensaba preguntarte…_

_- No he vuelto a preguntar por ella desde que regresamos de la misión de la aldea de la lluvia _

_- yo se solo muy poco, apenas sale de su casa parece que tampoco se le ha asignado una sola misión, la ultima vez que la vi quise preguntarle pero me pidió que la dejara en paz, me dijo que esto estaría así solo por un tiempo y que pronto regresaría a los entrenamientos, pero eso fue ya hace un mes_

_- puedes decir al menos eso yo ni siquiera la he visto una vez desde entonces y realmente creo que las cosas están mejor así…_- gire mi rostro evitando su mirada… acusadora- _la has visto alguna otra vez_

_- si seguido la veo algunos días por las mañanas, casi siempre en la florería de la familia de Ino, siempre compre las mismas flores-_ le mire intrigado, pero ahora el evitaba mi vista, se levanto con la intención de marcharse eso parecía, mas giro una vez mas a verme por o que yo ahora con mas fuerza me incorporaba sentándome en el mismo sitio- _siempre compre tulipanes blancos…-_ mi vista se perdió mirando algún punto en la hierba mientras no di conciencia de lo ultimo que susurre antes de volverme a recostar

_- eran sus favoritos…-_ cerré mis ojos para sorprenderme una vez mas como hacia ya tiempo no sucedía, era su rostro el que dibuje en mi mente enmarcando en él, el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, que para ese momento descubrí, extrañaba.

* * *

Aqui les dejo un regalo de navidad espero les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews una vez mas perdonen que haya tardado tanto sq la scuela!! yo se que es el mismo pretexto d siempre pero si sta horriblemente pesada jiji ojala puedan perdonarme y ojala tambien dejen muchos reviews aunque sea para reclamarme xq la vdd lo merezco

::: FeLiZ NaVidAd Y uN iNCrEibLe AñO nVoOoO!!:::

los desea lo mejor: setsuna!!


	11. necesidad, deseo, error

pues no stoy del todo muerta esto es solo una probadita de lo mucho que aun tiene la historia para quien la estraña espero q mi falta se tiempo y constancia no m hayan dejado sin un solo lector pero las prisas me dijeron q con este adelanto seria suficiente disfruten...

* * *

No dejaba de preguntármelo, ¿Cómo es que me había convencido de llegar hasta aquí?, y sin embargo podía sentir como todas esas dudas se disipaban cuando me hacia consiente segundo a segundo q por este instante no existía nada mas importante para mi que mirarle, lo difícil en aceptar que la extrañaba había sido solo el primer paso para regresar donde ella, incluso aunque debiera esconderme para respetar lo que ella me había pedido.

Apreciarle de esta manera, en secreto, saciaba en mi ese extraño anhelo de su presencia, bien podía dejar pasar el hecho de que no me mirara, que no me brindara con su alegre voz esos hermosos saludos, ser capaz de no extrañarlo todo mientras que, aun dormida su rostro enmarcara esa serena sonrisa, todo cuanto me hacia falta de ella, su alegría.

Por ahora debía irme recordé que hacia varias noches que extrañas pesadillas la habían asaltado, le hacían despertar a mitad de la noche asustada, inquieta y tras tanto en el resto de la noche no volvía a sonreír, temí una vez mas por verla así, por esta ansiedad que me poseía al mirarla sin poder hacer nada mas que mirar, esa desesperación que sabia, no era nuevo que ella me hiciera sentir y tan pronto me sentí seguro de que tenia que marcharme, en un segundo, al girar para alejarme me descubrí incapaz de hacerlo un kunai se había clavado en mi hombro y otro atoraba parte de mi ropa al marco de la ventana

-Neji… ¿que haces aquí?- su voz sonaba, frágil, asustada sabia que esto era un error, desde pensar en que yo había venido una vez mas hasta aquí, un error q finalizaba esta noche , fui incapaz de girar a mirarla pero pude sentir como se acerco hasta detenerse, tan próxima a mi, el primer kunai libero mi ropa y tras sentir su mano sobre mi espalda el dolor revolvió mi mente, el kunai en mi hombro ahora lo sostenía ella y su otra mano continuaba sobre mi hombro – debes permitirme vendar tu herida- q mas podía hacer, su voz seguía teniendo ese hermoso tono sereno, lleno de preocupación imaginando ahora q no merecía al no haberla respetado como debí, y pese a tanto en mi mente solo me sentía atraído hacia ella, conducido por lo calido de su tacto ella me guío de aquella ventana, al interior de su habitación, con su mirada, que hasta instantes después me di el valor de corresponder, que me sentara en la cama en esa cama con sabanas revueltas, entre las que ella dormía hacia unos pocos minutos, no podía sentirme mas tonto, ella era una asombrosa kunoichi había sentido mi presencia solo por culpa de un dudoso movimiento, por ese contradictorio deseo de mirarla por mas tiempo cuando mi cuerpo me pedía que me fuera de ahí, ella logro sentir mi duda, incluso en esta incomoda situación y no hacia mas q sorprenderme de ella, se acerco una vez mas a mi trayendo consigo una pequeña caja en sus manos, la había sacado de un pequeño mueble al otro lado de su cama, pero aun viéndola acercárseme no podía separar mi mente de aquel mueble, sobre este, decorando la sencillez de la habitación había un hermoso florero en donde lucían, frescos y vivos un ramo de tulipanes blancos, decidí solo mirar aquellas flores, mantener mi pensamiento lejos de ella, que sentía seguía acercándose, pero al detenerse frente a mi todo movimiento en la habitación desapareció, solo nuestros cuerpos respondían a la extraña sensación de nuestras inquietas respiraciones, no entendí muy bien la razón de tanta quietud y me decidí a mirarla y caí en cuenta que con un bello sonrojo en su rostro, sus ojos me pedían algo que parecía obvio, tarde en pensar que el propósito de todo esto era sanar mi herida y que sin deshacerme de mi aori ella no podría siquiera mirarla, sonreí con un poco de arrogancia la situación será realmente incomoda si ella me pidiera que me lo quitara, decidí ahorrarme todos esos pensamientos innecesarios y atendí a la petición de esa comprometida mirada.

Deslizaba con delicadeza un pequeño pañuelo blanco el cual estaba humedecido con alcohol, el bello blanco se teñía con mi sangre y al tacto un tenue ardor me hacia estremecer de tanto en tanto cada vez que ponía cierta presión. Tras limpiarla completamente saco de la caja una larga venda quito el broche y lentamente la ato alrededor de mi hombro mientras que su mirada no se despegaba de la herida fue entonces que comencé a caer en esa inquieta desesperación, los pequeños mechones de su cabello que cubrian su cuello se habian deslizado y este estaba totalmente descubierto, yendo y viniendo cerca de mi al ritmo en el que ella se movía mientras ataba la venda me enloquecía, de pronto se detuvo un tanto mas cerca mientras ella prendía la venda con un broche para que el vendaje no se deshiciera pero mi mente rondaba en esa hermosa piel de oro, se veía tan apetecible, suave a la vista y mi mente dejo de resonar con ese molesto reproche, solo preguntando se si esa suavidad seria realmente tan deleitante, suavemente, mis labios se detuvieron en un incitante pero corto beso sin saber que esperar, sentí como su cuerpo vibro tan cerca del mió y no sabiendo interpretar aquello solo atendí los desesperados anhelos de mi alma y deguste una vez mas aquel delicioso tacto, un beso mas que desato esa ansia y asi siguió otro y otro, locamente temí que ella me detuviera en un momento mientras que deseaba desesperadamente tener tanto de ella como pudiera, al menos hasta que su mano se detuvo en mi pecho empujándome levemente, su enigmática mirada se detuvo sobre la mía, ansiosa de ella, enloquecía, poco a poco esa mirada me confundió, su rostro se acercaba hasta volcar mi mundo con un sencillo beso que termino por desatar esta inconsciente locura, un sencillo beso que se convirtió en un frenesí de deseo poco a poco.

* * *

como es que todo llego a esto en donde me volvi lok no lo se lo mas seguro es que modifique un poquitin este capitulo o en el siguente a parte de lo que ya se espera me ocupe de las explicaciones mientras espero uno q otro review q me guie un poco de las cosas que aun esperan de3 la historia grax x leer un beso! set.


End file.
